The Initiative
by popculturerebel
Summary: The cast of Lucky Star will bear witness to a global phenomenon, courtesy of the American otaku
1. Debriefing

Classes are finally over and Konata can finally have all the free time she wanted

*Yawns…*

Waking up from her beauty sleep, she looks from outside her window, gazing at the bright sunny morning

"Finally no more school… I can now watch all the anime I want on TV" muttered the otaku, returning to her bed; on her face is her signature cute cat-like smile

"Oh! That reminds me, I gotta continue my quest on that RPG game in my computer… Man, it's been like 2 weeks since my last conquest" she just stared blankly at the ceiling

"Gee, I wonder which one I will do first. Play or watch?" as she thinks carefully, a knock came on the door

"Come in…" the one behind the door is none other than Yutaka,

"Ohayo, onee-chan!"

"Ohayo, Yu-chan!"

"Did you sleep late last night again because of video games, onee-chan? You sound tired" she sat next to her

"Yeah I kinda did, can't help it, school's over"

*giggles* "That's unsurprising, well breakfast is ready right now"

"Alright, let's eat"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hmm, I noticed something, Dad's not here"

"That's because he left for work early today"

"Kinda rare for Dad to be that early for work, and I thought you're still on duty, Cousin Yui?"

"I'm on leave right now and good thing too, being a police officer can be exhausting" she answered in her usual cuddly and happy tone

"DON'T TELL ME SHE'S STARTING TO BECOME LIKE ME?! WHO'LL PROTECT US FROM DANGEROUS CRIMINALS?!" Konata starts to have images playing in her head

"Is something the matter, onee-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing, Yu-chan, I'm still a bit groggy from waking up"

"He-he, typical you onee-chan"

"Breakfast is boring without some TV, let's see if there's anything good to watch" the off-duty cop grabs the remote and turns on the TV

"Hmm, nothing good's on, wanna watch Konata?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Thanks Cousin Yui! Maybe my favorite anime show's on right now!" she immediately switches to her favorite channel

"I forgot, it still starts after 2 hours…" disappointed, she's about to change the channel when a commercial showed up that caught her interest and much to her delight, it's about the popular event known as "Comiket" which will take place in 2 weeks

Being the otaku she is, she jumped with joy and excitement as she watches what will be featured, the special events and the special guests. This commercial ended and she's very delighted by what she just watched

"COMIKET! I can't wait!"

"Onee-chan, who are you gonna cosplay this time?"

"I'll just cosplay Haruhi as usual whenever I work at the cafe"

"Oh Haruhi! My favorite character!"

"Mine too, Yu-chan! I gotta call Kagami and Tsukasa to inform them about this colossal event"

"I wonder how many will be attending this year's event?" the gullible officer wonders

"I bet many more will attend than last year's event, now to call them…"

~Hiiragi residence~

As the older of the 2 sisters is reading an article on how to lose weight on a health magazine

*cellphone rings*

"Ohayo…"

"Ohayo Kagami, what's up!"

"Oh hey Konata, nothing much, still finding a way to lose weight"

"Oh alright, say are you and Tsukasa free in 2 weeks time?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Comiket!"

"Not this again, can't you go there by yourself?!" she raised her voice in annoyance, being the tsundere she is

"Please Kagami, it'll be worth your time, same can be said for Tsukasa"

"But I don't want to be there alone" the pint sized otaku changed her tone into a pitiful one, annoying her tsundere buddy

"Who are you talking to, onee-chan?" her younger fraternal airhead twin happened to pass by their conversation

"It's Konata, she wants us to be with her on Comiket in 2 weeks' time"

"Please Kagami, you and Tsukasa enjoyed last time we've attended it, right?"

"I know, don't remind me, the horrid memory of me discovering what yaoi is all about is indeed very memorable" sarcasm in her tone

*giggles* "I saw you blush while reading a yaoi manga!"

"DON'T. REMIND. ME." with that remark, Konata just snickered

"Onee-san, don't you want to go to Comiket again?" her younger sister butted in

"To be honest Tsukasa, I'm really not sure if I want to come-"

"UH-HUH! You really ARE interested in attending this year's Comiket!" when Konata intruded, catching her off guard

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! AND DON'T BUTT IN LIKE THAT!"

"Still, the fact of the manner is, even though you say you don't want to go, you really do want to go!" *snickers*

Tsukasa just smiles at the current hilarity between the two and quietly laughs

"Hehehe, seeing Konata and onee-san quarrel while on their cell phones kinda makes my day at times"

After a minute of bickering at each other, the tsundere finally gives in

*sigh* "Alright Konata, you've got me…" victory goes to the otaku

"HOHOHO! I KNEW IT!" she raised her voice proudly

"OK, OK you don't have to make a big deal out of it…"

"Gomene… anyways I'll be cosplaying at this year's event"

"Well that's unsurprising, who will you cosplay?"

"Who else but Haruhi!"

"Same one as from the maid café… So when will Comiket take place?"

"2 weeks from now"

"I see…"

"Who will Konata cosplay onee-chan?"

"Haruhi, the same one she wore when both of us and Miyuki visited the maid café where she works"

"Cool…"

"Kagami, may I speak with Tsukasa?"

"Sure, no problem" *hands cellphone to her* "Konata, wants to talk to you"

"Ohayo Tsukasa!"

"Ohayo Konata! I can't wait to see you as Haruhi at Comiket!"

"You bet Tsukasa! I can finally cosplay as my favorite character!"

"Y'know, when we attended last year's event, I am interested in cosplaying" that last remark caught her sister's attention

"Is this because of the "To Heart" uniform she gave her?"

"That's cool; in fact I wanted us to attend Comiket not just as attendees but also as cosplayers!"

"Ha-ha, I had the same thought as well…"

"So who are you going to cosplay?"

"I haven't gave it much thought about it yet-" her older sister butted in

"You want us to cosplay at this year's event? We don't even have the attire to do so!"

"Hehehe, but onee-san, I always wanted to do so since we attended last year with her"

"I agree with Tsukasa, Kagami, us cosplaying together will be fun!"

*sigh* "Fine, me and Tsukasa and I will cosplay with you"

"Just the three of us? How about Miyuki-san?" the younger of the twins added

"Oh yeah, I'll call her and inform her about this as well"

"Please do so Konata; I want us to have fun!"

"I'll keep in touch"

"Kagami, Tsukasa, breakfast is ready!" their mother called them for breakfast

"Oh Konata, we're about to eat our breakfast now, let's talk about this some other time"

"No problem, see both of you and Miyuki in 2 weeks' time!"

"Yeah sure…"

"Sayonara Konata!"

"Sayonara to both of you!"

"YUSH! We're gonna have a ball at Comiket, 14 days from now!"

"Umm, Onee-chan"

"Yeah, Yu-chan?"

"I hope you won't mind if I can tag along with you and your friends?"

"Sure, no problem Yu-chan, the more, the merrier"

"Is it really necessary for me to cosplay?"

"Well, not exactly, you can attend there as just yourself or as a cosplayer, it's all up to you"

"Oh, in that case, I want to cosplay too!"

"Mmhmm, you don't want to miss out at all the fun eh?"

"But I don't know who I'll cosplay"

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something, or in this case, someone for you to cosplay as"

"You will? Arigato Onee-chan!"

"Can't wait to see my little sister in her cute cosplay!" added her police officer older sister

"He-he, can't wait to also, Onee-chan!"

"Now that this is settled, I'm gonna call Miyuki-san"

~Takara residence ~

*phone rings*

Passing by, Miyuki's mother, Yukari, notices the phone ringing and answers it

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ohayo, Takara-san"

"Oh, Konata-san, Moshi Moshi, how are you today?" she answers in her typical friendly tone

"I'm doing fine as usual, may I speak with Miyuki-san?"

"One moment please"

She sees her daughter setting up the table for breakfast

"Miyuki-san dear, you're up early"

"Ohayo okaa-san, I'm just setting up the table so you don't have to while you cook the food"

*giggles* "That's my daughter, by the way, your friend Konata's on the phone"

"Oh, please tell her to wait, I'm not yet done setting up the table"

"I'll take it from here dear, your friend is waiting on the phone"

"If you say so, Okaa-san"

"Moshi Moshi, Konata-san!"

"Miyuki-san! Ohayo! How's everything going on?"

"Nothing much going on recently, just ordinary days ahead"

"Miyuki-san, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything will do nicely, okaa-san!"

"OK then"

"Gomenesai, that's my mom asking what I want for breakfast"

"It's alright Miyuki-san, it's not that big a deal… Your mom's a nice person anyway"

"That's my mother for you"

"Say, me, Kagami and Tsukasa are going to Comiket"

"Is it that Anime convention that you love going to every time?"

"That's our Miyuki-san"

"DING! DING! DING! That's right, and I want you to join us"

"Really? Why I love to attend Comiket with my friends" she says with delight

"YAY! Now all 4 of us will have a good time this August"

"But Konata-san, I don't know the address"

"Not to worry, I'll send you the address on Facebook"

"OK thank you"

"Before I forget, the 4 of us need to be cosplaying when we're there"

"Oh, is it mandatory to do so?"

"Not really, but I want us to be cosplayers instead of ordinary attendees"

"But I don't know which character to cosplay"

"Hmm, this is Miyuki she has a sweet personality that'll make someone smile everyday"

"Don't worry Miyuki-san, I'll think of someone for you and send you a picture of the character"

"How thoughtful! Arigato Gozaimasu, Konata-san"

"You're welcome!"

"Miyuki-san, breakfast is ready!"

"Uhh, Konata-san, I have to take my breakfast right now"

"Oh sure, so let's talk again about this some other time?"

"Absolutely, sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Miyuki-san!"

"So what were you and Konata-san talking about on the phone?"

"Konata-san invited me to an outing with our other friends"

"Wow, that's nice to know, where will you be going?"

"Make that attending, okaa-san; we will be attending Comiket"

"Comiket?"

"It's an annual anime convention that Konata-san loves attending to and she's inviting me, Kagami-san and Tsukasa-san to it"

"How friendly of her, I'm sure all of you will enjoy and have a good time"

"Indeed we will, but we'll be attending the event as cosplayers"

"Cosplayers?"

"The 4 of us we'll be in costumes of various fictional characters"

"I see, sorry if I don't know much about what your friends do, dear"

"It's alright, okaa-san, it's not much of a big deal"

"That's true, I'm just happy to have an intelligent daughter like you" with that sentiment, both mother and daughter shared a cute laugh on the table

~Izumi Residence~

"I'm getting excited just thinking about going to Comiket!" Yu-chan smiles at the thought

"It's your first time going to this event, so I can understand why you're excited"

"He-he, if I may ask, onee-chan, who else will be with us?"

"Aside from both of us, there are the Hiiragi sisters, Miyuki-san…. I guess that's about it, but for some reason I have this feeling that many more will join us going to Comiket" the pint-sized otaku thought

"I might be out of place when we're there"

"Don't worry, Yu-chan, I'm sure you'll have a ball with us"

"I hope so, onee-chan, if only I can invite someone"

"How about Minami-chan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna invite her with us! I'm always happy being around with Minami-chan!"

"Mmmhmm, the more the merrier!"

"Hmm, Minami-chan, I'll also invite Tamura-san! I'm sure she won't hesitate joining us, she even showed us her artwork onetime"

"Cool, I got a feeling that this'll be a group outing"

"May I use your computer? I'm gonna send both of them a message about this"

"Go ahead; my room's already open so you won't have a hard time entering"

"Goodie! Arigato onee-chan!" she thanks her cousin as she sees her go run upstairs to tell her best friends about it.

"Who knew she'd be really hyped up about this upcoming convention?"

"I didn't expect it myself, cousin Yui"

"So, when will this convention be again?"

"There are three dates, August 10, 11 and 12"

"Three dates eh? Will all of you attend in all 3 of them?" she takes a sip from her glass of hot coco

"I'd say 10 I guess since it's a Friday"

Meanwhile, at a nearby convenience store,

"I can't wait to get some ice cream for dessert later tonight"

"Me too, but that's no the only thing Okaa-san and Otoo-san asked us to buy here"

"Eh? What is it then?"

"We're also gonna black forest cake according to Otoo-san"

"Wow, I love that cake! It tastes so good, almost better than regular chocolate cake"

"Agreed, all we need to is just look for some vegetable oil, white sugar, cocoa powder and baking soda and the cake will be made in no time"

"Let's go look for those ingredients!"

As the Hiiragi twins are looking for the ingredients...

"Hiiragi!"

"Oh, Misao, Aya, surprised to see you two here…"

"We can say the say the same to you also, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh we're just looking for some ingredients for our mom so she can make Black Forest cake at home"

"Oh cool, me and Misao are looking for something I can give to my boyfriend on his birthday"

"Aww, how sweet, when is his birthday?" Tsukasa asked out of curiosity

"Couple of weeks from now"

"Nice, I wonder why Misao doesn't have a boyfriend yet?" Kagami mocked

"For your information, Kagami, her boyfriend also happens to be my brother"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

Soon, the 2 buddies accompanied the sisters in looking for the ingredients, in which the latter in return helps Aya find a something nice for her boyfriend on his birthday

Soon after, they all got what they've looked for

Aya bought a new comb for her boyfriend and the Kagami twins got the ingredients they needed (with the help from Misao)

"You think he'll like this?"

"I'm sure he will, and then again I know my older brother after all"

"These look good; I can already taste the cake just by looking at the ingredients"

"Same here, onee-chan!"

"Hey uhh, thanks for helping us today, guys"

"No problem, likewise, Ayano and I can say the same to you"

"Well, we gotta go, Tsukasa and I gotta bring these home to our parents"

"Alright, you two take care now" with that, the pairs part ways

"Finally, we can get these to the kitchen at home" exclaimed the tsundere

"I can't wait for it!"

"Me too, Tsukasa"

"Now that this is done, all we have to do now is wonder which characters are we gonna Cosplay this upcoming Comiket" her statement caught the attention of her sister's friends, mainly Misao, who are still nearby

"Wait a sec, did one of you just say "Comiket?"" she just asked

"Yeah why?"

"'Coz Ayano and I are planning to attend it, right Ayano?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to attend it" she followed

"What a coincidence, we're also gonna attend it, as cosplayers too"

"Cool, who are you 2 gonna portray?"

"That's the question, we're still wondering who"

"By the way, what made you attend it?"

"Who else but Konata" upon hearing her name, Misao suddenly pouted since she loathes her for taking away Kagami from her and Ayano.

"Oh her, Chibikko"

"I forgot you don't like Konata" *chuckles*

"Of all the people…"

"So you won't be attending?"

"I'll still be attending, but I'll try to avoid her at all costs"

"Yeah sure, by the way, the event will be held for 3 days straight, August 10, 11 & 12" she further added

"And those days are Friday, Saturday and Sunday, respectively"

"Hmmm, let's all go on a Friday!" Ayano made her choice

"Same here Ayano" so does Misao

"Alright then it's settled, Konata suggested this to me and Tsukasa earlier anyway though"

"Will you and Ayano attend Comiket as just ordinary attendees or as cosplayers?" their friend's younger sister asked

"Now that you mentioned it, good question; Ayano, what do you think?"

"Well, since I'm very eager to attend it, I want us to be there as cosplayers and not as regular attendees"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yup… final decision"

"Alright its final, Ayano and I will be attending Comiket as cosplayers"

"Yay! All 4 of us as cosplayers at this year's Comiket!" Tsukasa can barely hold her excitement

"I'm with you there, but just like you guys, Misao and I are still gonna decide who will we portray"

"Well that makes both of us…" all 4 shared a laugh

Meanwhile at the Izumi residence, Yutaka's 2 best friends, Hiyorin and Minami came by to visit; the 3 of them, plus Konata are in the latter's room, discussing and making plans

"Since everyone knows that Comiket will be held on August 10, 11 & 12, I suggest we go on 10 since it's a Friday" the otaku suggested, to which the other 3 agreed without hesitation

"By the way, have you contacted Patty-chan about this?" the glasses girl asked the otaku

"I did, she even said she's very excited to attend it"

"Cool"

"yeah, and get this, she even said that she'll be cosplaying someone "special", whatever she means by that"

"I guess we'll find out in 2 weeks time"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, now then, have you all decided on who to Cosplay?" the glasses-wearing doujin artist in training asked the others "'coz I already know who I'll be cosplaying as"

"Same here and the same one whenever I work in the cafe" Konata added

"Hehe, I'm not surprised; How about you, Yu-chan?"

"To be honest, Tamura-san, I still haven't decided which character I'm going to Cosplay, but onee-chan will pick the right character for me to Cosplay, right onee-chan?"

"Yup; don't you worry about a thing, I'll look for a character that's suitable for you"

"I'll be waiting, arigato onee-chan!"

"How about Minami-chan? Have you decided on which character to Cosplay?" Tamura-san turned to her

"Umm, to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to attend this year's Comiket" her response shocked everyone, especially Yutaka

"Ehh?! But I want to attend you to attend with us, please Minami-chan, it would be boring….and lonely if you're not with us" she pleaded

"Yu-chan…" she looked on as she sees her friend pleading for her to attend with them, to the point that Yu-chan had puppy eyes on her face

*sigh* "OK, I'll be attending…"

"Really?! You will?!"

"I want to enjoy myself, especially with my friends" she added

"YAY!" all 3 cheered

"But, I still don't know who I'll be cosplaying"

"Worry not, Minami-chan, I'm sure you'll think of something… unless onee-chan can think of something" she suggested

"Sure thing, I can help you find a character to Cosplay, Minami-chan"

"Really? Why thank you, I appreciate your help"

"No problem"

"Hey uhh Konata, hope you won't mind if I can help also?" Tamura-san volunteered "I mean, you and I can make great partners when it comes to do this"

"That's a good idea"

"I was thinking the same thing, alright you can help out"

"Thanks, oh man, this is gonna be fun!"

"Yup, now let's start by asking them what kind of characters they want, let's start with Yu-chan"

"Oh…" she's ready to be asked by her otaku cousin

"Yu-chan, what kind of character do you want to Cosplay?"

"I want someone who is smart, short and lastly, cute like me" she responded

"OK, did you get all that Tamura-san?"

"Wait, almost there…. Got it all" she wrote them down

"Good and now for Minami-chan; Minami-chan what kind of character do you think fits you?"

"Oh well, I… I… I really don't know what kind of character fits me"

"Come on you can do it, Minami-chan!" Yutaka showed some support for her best friend

"Umm well, I want a character that has at least one trait from me"

"A trait from Minami-chan herself" she jots it all down

"What specific trait" Konata wants to confirm

"Umm, I-"

"I know what trait she possesses, onee-chan!" Yutaka decided to answer it on her behalf

"You, you do?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, what is it Yu-chan?"

"The one trait that Minami-chan has is her coolness"

"Really? You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah I really do, you're one of the coolest people I've met in my life, aside from onee-chan"

"I kinda agree with you there Yu-chan, she's as cool as she is quiet and friendly" added the otaku

"Same here, she is pretty cool when she hangs around with us everyday" so does the rookie doujin artist

"See, even they agree that you're cool"

"Why, thank you…"

"You're very welcome!"

"OK, so coolness… this is interesting" muttered Tamura-san "Well, I guess this is it, take a look"

"Hmmm, yup they all seem legit to me; looking for characters for both of you will be a piece of cake"

"Can't wait to see who I'll Cosplay, how about you Minami-chan?"

"I'm eager to know who mine will be also"

"Hmmm, regarding you Minami-chan, we have to be careful in picking your character" Konata added

"Umm, why is that?"

"Well, it's because you're obviously flat chested" Tamura-san answered, much to her chagrin and embarrassment

"Oh… well that's… unsurprising…" was her response, though embarrassed while Yutaka just stands there and smiles at the mischief that's happening


	2. Assemble - Pt I

The day everyone anticipated for has finally came, especially for Konata, Comiket is now around the corner, though she and the rest of the gang promised to attend on the first day, August 10, since it's a Friday.

"Wow, look at this place, its jam packed already" notices Kagami

"Yeah, I wonder what time did they all arrive?" her sister wondered

"I assume they camped here a day prior" the otaku replied

"Guess it goes to show how they want to be early in getting inside, I'll give them that" Tamura-san joined

"Same here, now let's get- wait, where's Patty?"

"Oh about her, she arrived here early for reasons unknown"

"Why is that?"

"Well you see…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"A week prior to Comiket, I was talking to her on the phone"

"_Patty!"_

"_Oh hey Tamura-san, what's up?"_

"_You know that Comiket is in a week right?"_

"_Yup I sure do, and I'll be attending!"_

"_Great, by the way, Konata told us that we'll all go on the 1__st__ day which is a Friday"_

"_Sure, no problem"_

"_So, are you gonna cosplay or just be a regular attendee?"_

"_I'll be cosplaying"_

"_Cool, same here"_

"_However, I'll be cosplaying someone you'd never expect to see me cosplaying"_

"_Eh? What do you mean by that?" as she scratches her head in confusion_

"_Oh you'll see, trust me on that one and it is not the one I wear at the maid café I work along with Konata"_

"_Oh, that's something"_

"_Sure is, anyways, all of your questions will be answered on Comiket"_

"_Hehe, alright, whatever you say Patty!"_

"That's all I can remember" she concluded

"_She's going to Cosplay someone you'd never expect to see her Cosplay as?" _ Konata thought of what Patty said in Tamura's flashback _"I guess we're only moments away from knowing what she means by that"_

"Alright, so to conclude, she didn't give you any clue on who she will Cosplay?"

"You got that right, I absolutely have no idea on who she'll Cosplay this year, save for the fact that it isn't gonna be Mikuru"

"Well, that's a shocker…" muttered Konata with an expression of chagrin on her face

"There are more people here than last year's event" Ayano noticed

"Maybe it's because there's gonna be a special event that will be happening soon?" Misao assumed "There's the schedule of events over there" everyone in the group turned to where she pointed

"Wow, that's a lot of activities there" Kagami noticed

"Yeah, though with a few changes compared to last year's" added Tsukasa.

As flocks of people enter the place, one group of people in particular stands out among the rest since their being surrounded by screaming fans, paparazzi and loads of security

"I wonder what all the commotion is going on out there." Miyuki wondered

"Maybe someone well known is here, a famous celebrity obviously" Yutaka assumed while Minami just nod her head in agreement.

As the group looked on at the fiasco

"Oh, oh my gosh, is that who I think it is?!" Hiyorin noticed one particular member from the group

"Konata look!" she called her out and as she looked carefully, she too also recognizes the famous face

"Whoa, no way, that's, that's" the two looked at each other and…

"AYA HIRANO!" they both said the person's name out loud in unison and let out fan girl screams.

Their fan girl antics caught the attention of everyone, much to the embarrassment of their friends.

"Konata, you're making a scene here!" as usual, Kagami gets annoyed, so are her friends Ayano and Misao though it doesn't show on their faces.

"Oh brother, why do I even bother?" she muttered, as she does a facepalm.

*chuckles* "Oh well, we can't do anything about it, she's an otaku after all, onee-chan" while her younger sister just doesn't seem to mind  
"I know but still, it's quite embarrassing since everyone has their eyes on us…"

"True that, but at least we're all here together and we're all gonna have fun today" added Miyuki, along with her optimistic and bubbly personality that can make anyone's day.

Fortunately for the 2 fan girls, their fan girl antics were well received by Aya Hirano herself, not to mention being flattered as she and her posse entered the VIP area, not before waving back at all of her fans, especially to the otaku and the rookie doujin artist.

"This day just keeps getting better by the moment" Konata muttered, satisfaction written all over her face as she struggles to catch her breath.

"I'm with you on that one, Konata!" so does Hiyorin, adjusting her eyeglasses in postion.

"Who was that onee-chan?" Yutaka got intrigued

"That's Aya Hirano, one of the most popular voice actresses and singers in anime!" the otaku answered with pride on her tone

"Wow, she must be so popular!"

"Not only popular, she's very famous as well!"

"I'm learning new things from you, onee-chan!" that remark flattened her "Oh, it's nothing at all, Yu-chan!" she replied, patting her head

"Learning new things? Give me a break" Kagami, being the tsundere that she's always been, said in her thoughts

"I guess we should all be going inside now" Miyuki stated as several people are quickly forming.

With the mini fiasco over, many of the attendees start falling in line, readying their tickets.

"I hope everyone got their tickets ready…" muttered Hiyorin "Yu-chan, do you have to your ticket ready?"

"I do Tamura-san!" she showed it to her "Minami-chan, paid it for me!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you" Konata joined in the conversation "I was right when Hiyorin and I called you cool, and here's proof why"

"Oh thanks, it was nothing really" she replied in her usual calm manner

"Don't be silly Minami-chan, you're always there to help me out!" Yutaka begged to differ. The current situation between the two best friends caused Hiyorin to have another of her yuri fantasies between the two.

**~FANTASY~**

"_Thank you Minami-chan for buying that ticket for me"_

"_It was no trouble at all, Yu-chan" both started to blush_

"_I hope we get to do this some other time again…"_

"_I hope so too" she blushed even more when Minami starts holding both of her hands_

"_She's holding my hands!" she thought "This is…quite something"_

"_Say when we watch a movie together?" a small smile came across her face_

"_Oh, that'll be lovely" _

And when it looks like they're about to smooch…

"Aaahhh…" the rookie doujin artist enjoys what she's imagining… but for a brief second when she snapped out of it

"Not now! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she starts blushing and covers her face with both hands.

The 2 people in her fantasy are in an awkward position watching her own suffer as a big sweat drop appears on their heads

"Why is Tamura-san like that?" Yutaka's curious

"Even I'm wondering, maybe because she needs to go the restroom or she just remembered pretty something embarrassing in her life" she assumed

"Is something the matter, Tamura-san? Why are you covering your face?" the otaku wants to know

"Oh it's nothing really! Hehehe" she attempts to cover it up "Not much of a big deal!" she laughs nervously

"Why's your face red? Are you sick or something?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine, honest!"

"Alright then…"

"_Whew, that was close…"_ she said in her mind, letting out a sigh of relief. _"Control yourself, Hiyorin, control yourself!"_

"Are you OK, Tamura-san?"

"Of course I am, Yu-chan!"

"You were acting all weird talking with onee-chan"

"Hehe, that's just the style of us otakus, hehe"

"Is it really like that, onee-chan?"

"A bit of what she said is bit accurate, so yeah" she answered.

Now inside the place where the event is now taking place, the entire gang gazed at the entire area and they're all in awe, especially for Konata.

"This must be just like living in paradise!" she exclaimed happily, looking around.

"This place is so cool, onee-chan! Their so many awesome stuff here!" her little cousin said in awe and excitement.

"That's right Yu-chan, in anime cons, and this must be just like living in paradise!"

"You just said that seconds ago…"

"I know, and to conclude to what I just said, and I don't wanna go home!"

Unbeknownst to her, Misao is loathingly gazing at her

"You don't wanna go home eh? I hope that's true 'coz I don't want you stealing Kagami away from us, Chibikko…" she muttered softly to herself, since she doesn't enjoy seeing her around with one of her friends.

"Did you say something, Misao?" Ayano heard it however, shocking her

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she tried to deny it

"I'm pretty sure you said something…"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's just your imagination" now she's in the place of what happened to Tamura moments earlier.

"What's going on guys?" their tsundere buddy noticed the ongoing fuss.

"Ayano and I were just deciding on which attraction to see first!" she lied

"What are you talking about?-"

"See? We're still thinking where to go!" the two

"Misao-"

"Over here, right Ayano?!" she pushed her and herself to a nearby attraction of figmas and nendoroids

"What's up with them?" she gazed at them, having no idea of what just transpired

"Onee-chan!" when her younger sister called

"_Thank goodness for Kagami's younger sister" _ Misao sighed in relief

"Oh Tsukasa, what is it?"

"Konata wants to show you something!"

"_GAH! Guess I spoke too soon! Damn you Chibikko!" _ She went from a feeling of relief to a feeling of annoyance, though she never showed it to her face as she sees her walking away

"Misao, all I'm just asking is if you said something…"

"Yeah I know, but at a time like this? I ain't answering it just now!"

"What is it about anyway?"

"Alright fine, I'll tell you! It's all about Kagami's friend Konata…"

"Well, what about her?"

"The fact that she keeps stealing Kagami away from us!"

"Hmmm…"

"The reason why I didn't say it out loud is she might hear it and it might ruin this fun day, that's why I didn't want to answer your question immediately"

"Alright then… wait why do you call her "Chibikko"?"

"Because she's tiny that's why!" she said in a voice similar to that of a ranting child

"I see…"

"So are we done talking about Chibikko?"

"Yes"

"Does that answer your question now?"

"Definitely, hehe" Ayano smiled nervously

"Now that's settled, where do want to look at first here?"

"I don't know where to start, how about the ones where there are cosplayers dressed as French maids?"

"That sounds like a good start, alright let's go there then" with that, the 2 friends went to said area

"Over here, onee-chan!"

"OK, OK, don't rush Tsukasa" as both sisters arrived where the otaku is right now

"What is it Konata?"

"Ah Kagamin, you're just in time!"

"In time? For what?"

"In time for these!" she showed her what's on the display, much to the tsundere's shock.

"WHAT THE?!" she exclaimed, looking at the display of newly published yaoi mangas.

"Since I remember our trip last time, I decided to bring back that lovely memory of you discovering what yaoi is"

"YOU REALLY HAVE A LOT OF TIME IN YOUR HANDS HUH?!"

"You can say that, Kagami" she snickered

"Oh Konata, sometimes there are stuff about you that I'll never understand" that remark only made her snicker some more  
"You can say that Kagamin!"

"Ugh, whatever Konata" the tsundere shrugged it off as she glances at the set of mangas

"Umm Tsukasa, you said you wanted to look a t some figurines right?" the pint sized otaku mentioned

"Yeah I wanted to see those cute things!" she replied

"They're over here, come on I'll show you" with that, the two went to the figma display

"Hmmm…" she gazed at the pile of yaoi mangas

"_Who would read stuff like these?" _she taught as she grabs one of them and starts reading it, but before she does, she remembered the last time she did so and had a flash back of that event

Starting to blush, she put the manga back

"Tsukasa, Konata, wait up!" as she ran off, embarrassed at the memory

"Wow, this one's so cute!" Tsukasa pointed to one figma in particular

"Very, from a mecha anime that I finished a month ago"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Miyuki joined the two

"Oh hey Miyuki-san!"

"Konata and I are just looking at some figurines here"

"I see" Miyuki adjusted her glasses "This is just like the one in you keep cosplaying as in the cafe, Konata"

"You got that right, Miyuki-san!"

"If I may ask Konata, is she the only one you keep dressing up as at the café?"

"Most of the time, but there are times I think of whether to Cosplay as another character, but to be honest, I enjoy cosplaying as Haruhi"

"Sorry I'm late guys" the tsundere finally comes along

"Onee-chan, what took you so long?"

"Well you see I-" Konata cut her off

"She was enjoying herself while reading those yaoi mangas"

"What the?! NO I WASN'T!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Konata pointed, causing Tsukasa and Miyuki to chuckle a bit at the usual mischief going between the two  
"NO I'M NOT!"

"Kagamin in denial, what a rare occurrence this is"

"SHUT UP!"

Lastly, we come to the trio consisting of Yutaka, Minami and Hiyorin who are having a stroll at the doujin section  
"_These all look good, I'm so jealous of their works!_" the rookie doujin artist checks almost every work she views as better and cooler than her own original work

"_I really need to improve in my style!_"

"Tamura-san, these look similar to your works that you showed me and Minami-chan back in school" Yutaka commented while Minami just stood there, agreeing with her

"Which one in particular, Yutaka-san?"  
"This one" she showed it to her, and much to her shock, she was right

"What the?! Where'd you get this?"

"I found it on the floor?"

"EH! This is my work!"

"Oh is it?" she examined it "Oh yeah, it is" she handed it back to her

"How could it fall off my bag?" she put it back inside "I'm just glad that we're the only ones who saw that"

"That's true, or this whole situation could've gotten outta hand"

"I agree Tamura-san"

"I gotta say whoever made these doujins are pretty talented" she muttered, still looking at them

"Yeah they're pretty good" Yutaka approached the display, but accidentally trips, fortunately Minami was there and was able to catch her, preventing her from falling to the floor

"Are you OK?"

"I'm alright Minami-chan"  
"Good to know"

"Thanks so much!"

The tender moment between them makes a good scenario for the amateur doujin artist

**~FANTASY~**

"_Are you alright Yutaka?"_

"_I'm fine, Minami-chan, thank you"_

"_Welcome, I'm always here whenever you need me"  
"Really, Minami-chan?"_

"_Yes, that's what friends are for"_

"_Oh Minami-chan…"_

As usual, her fantasies always come to an abrupt end as she is overwhelmed with embarrassment by her thoughts  
"_The atmosphere is way too much for me to handle!_" She thought as she tried to control herself

"_Oh no, my face is blushing again!"_

""

"What's with Tamura-san?" Yutaka scratched her head

"I don't know…" both have poker faces on as they're clueless on why their friend's like that

"She has the same look before we went inside here…"

"OK guys, I think it's time for us to change in our Cosplay attire" Konata told her underclassman

"As in right now?"

"Yup, we don't have time to waste"

"Yeah, finally we're gonna do it now!"

"Likewise here Tamura-san!"

"_You're a lifesaver Konata!" _ she thought as she finally controls her fantasies

"Onee-chan, do you think we'll get our pictures taken by everyone here?"

"Since it's your first time then expect a lot of people to take shots of you in your attire"

"Ehhhh?" she starts to blush at the thought of her being pictured by many people

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, trust me"

"Hehe, I hope so onee-chan… by the way, I have something to tell you"

"Really? What is it?"

"Me, Minami-chan and Tamura-san were just looking at some doujin works when I almost tripped on the floor, luckily Minami-chan caught me at the nick of time!" she told her the epic moment that transcended

"Why that's quick thinking of you, I appreciate you saving my cousin from public humiliation!"

"Umm, you're welcome, don't mention it"  
"Oh but I do have to mention it, seeing you as Yu-chan's BFF and all!" those comments made both blush and feel flattered

"Onee-chan stop it, hehehe" while Minami just feels embarrassed

Moments later, Miyuki, the Hiiragi twins and Kagami's friends came to the scene

"Everybody, the wait is over, it's time for us to change into our attire!" she told them

"Yay! You heard that onee-chan? We can finally cosplay!"

"Yeah I heard Tsukasa, I'm not surprised Konata would inform us at a time like now"

"I'm sure Kagamin we'll have a lot of fans after this day!"

"How can you assume like that's gonna happen?!"

"Because it might happen!"

"Let's just all go and change now!"

"You're as excited as Yu-chan!"

"Oh shut up!"

__**~LADIES' RESTROOM~**

"Whew good thing this place was empty when we arrived" muttered Ayano

"I know right? Or else we'd have to wait in a long line!" Misao replied, readying her attire

"So guys, are your cosplay attires simple or out of this world?" their tsundere buddy wanted to know

"A little bit of both I guess?"

"You can say that again Ayano"

"I see…" with that, they all start to change in their attire

"Wow, Miyuki-san that's a cute looking hanky you got there"

"Thanks Tsukasa, my mom bought it for me when she was looking for new garments to put for her bedroom some time ago"

"Interesting"

"See this? It features a sheep and a cow in it"

"Wow, how cute!"

"Lemme see too!"

"Sure thing Konata"

"That sure is cute, especially since the color of it is the same as your hair"

"Thanks Konata"

"No problem, come on let's suit up!"

"This is gonna be fun!" muttered Tsukasa

"You bet it will…."

"All of us cosplaying today, it's like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Hiyorin muttered while changing into her attire

"Me too, Tamura-san, this'll be fun! How about you Minami-chan, are you excited about us cosplaying today?"

"Yes I am, though a bit nervous"

"Hehe, I'm also nervous since this we'll be our first time" she suddenly can't take her shirt off since it's too tight

"Can't get it off, I knew this shirt's too small for me!" she begins to struggle until Minami came to the rescue and alas, Yutaka is able to get her shirt off

"Thank you Minami-chan!"

"It, it was no trouble at all"

"I notice that you're almost done unbuttoning your shirt, mind if I finish it for you as a sign of thanks for your help"

She blushed at her request "Umm sure, go ahead…"

"Here I go then…"

And as expected, Hiyorin's been observing their tender moment and as usual, let's her imagination do its thing

**~FANTASY~**

"_Minami-chan, please help me take my shirt off"_

"_OK…"_

"_Thank you so much again for helping me today Minami-chan"_

"_It was no trouble at all"_

"_You helped me two times today already, isn't that wonderful?_

"_Indeed it is"_

"_May I have the honor of unbuttoning your shirt as a sign of appreciation?"_

"_O..K.. go ahead"_

She continued to fantasize, unaware of the fact that not only are the 2 people she's fantasizing about are currently looking at her cluelessly but she almost suffered a nosebleed, luckily she snapped out of it before the first drop from her nose

"Tamura-san?"

"Oh hey you two! Sorry, I'm just fantasizing about how this day will turn out to be that's all! Hehe" she tried to lie her way out

"Oh hehe, that's interesting, even I wonder how this day will turn out to be"

"I agree with you there Yu-chan…"

"_Wew, that was close" _ as she wipes her nose

Now all 9 are changing in their respective Cosplay attire in the ladies restroom

2 certain people, Konata and her underclassman Hiyorin are currently wondering about Patty, whom they're currently wondering about since she did mention she'll be cosplaying someone they rarely see at conventions

**~MOMENTS LATER~**

After several minutes of preparing, all 9 are finally in their respective outfits

"Just a little adjustment and there, I'm done…" muttered Konata all dressed up as none other than the eccentric Haruhi Suzumiya, as she tries to fix the trademark headband of said character

"Alright, now I'm all set" she muttered, beginning to dance the Hare Hare Yukai

"The way you dance reminds me of the time when we met you and Patty at the cafe" mentioned Miyuki

"Yeah it sure does, and you look good yourself" Konata she complimented

"Thank you Konata" the glasses girl chuckled as she looks at her attire, all dressed up as Euphemia from Code Geass

"Code Geass, man I love that anime!"

"Yeah, but remember the time you asked me and Tsukasa to buy that comic some time ago?"

"Yeah what about it, Kagamin?"

"We had a hard time looking for it, only to found out that the _actual_ title of it is what you just mentioned…"

*snickers* "Oh yeah, oh well, my bad" the otaku just shrugged her shoulders

"Next time tell us the REAL title if you're gonna ask us do it again?!"

"Of course Kagamin, hehehe" the otaku observed the attires of the twins and

"What you and Tsukasa are wearing looks very familiar to me"

"It's from a visual novel fyi" the younger sister added

"Yeah I know…." She thought real hard "Oh there, Clannad!"

"You got it right!"

"Hehe, you know I'll get it right; Hmmm, I notice something about Kagami's attire"

"…And what is that if I may ask?"

"Where's your pet pig, Botan?"

"You want me to bring an actual pig to a con?!"

"Of course not! You can always bring a stuffed animal pig for Botan! Silly Kagamin…"

"Well actually I do have a lot of stuffed animals in my room, Kona-chan" Tsukasa joined

"See there you go…"

"I have a stuffed pig as well"

"But why didn't you bring it?"

"It's not the same color as the one in the visual novel, hehe"

"Oh… then again, you two pulled it off nicely" she complimented them again

Meanwhile, Kagami's friends are also done with their attires as well

"Wow Ayano, you look pretty cool" their tsundere buddy noticed, so did Misao

"I love the yellow wig you're wearing, it really suits the character you're cosplaying as"

"Thanks Kagami"  
"To be frank, the character you're going as looks very familiar to me"

"Oh come on Misao, you know who she is, I always use her as my character when playing against you in that game"

"I know, I know, I'm trying to remember" she thought hard

*sigh* "Then, I'll tell you then, its-"

"I remember now, B.B. Hood!"

"Correct Misao, though she's called Bulleta here, but you got it right!"

"Thanks, you were really good a player whenever you use her both in Darkstalkers and in Marvel vs Capcom 2"

"Oh stop it you…" *giggles*

"_I remember mentioning that whenever Ayano gets mad, she looks very scary; in the case of the character she's cosplaying as, that adds up to the fear factor…" _ she said in her mind, with a Yao Ming impression on her face

"You look good yourself Misao, not to mention that you're crossplaying instead"

"Thanks Kagamin, can you try to guess who I'm crossplaying as by the way?"

"That's easy, Lelouch of Code Geass"  
"OMG! You're right! How did you know?"  
"Simple, Konata asked me and Tsukasa to buy a manga for her, though she referred to it as "Lelouch comic" instead of its actual title… Ain't that right, Konata?!"

"You're so right about that Kagamin!" she answered, combing her long blue hair

"Oh interesting…" her eye starts to twitch

"Why are you twitching?" she noticed

"Am I?"

"Yeah you are" Ayano also noticed

"My eye must be itching, hehe" she covered up what she really feels inside

"_Damn that Chibikko, always trying her best to steal Kagami away from us! Now she put her under her spell!"_

"There, itch gone" she pretended

"Can you try to pose like Lelouch?" Kagami requested

"Sure, no problem" she performed Lelouch's signature pose when he'll activate the Geass

"How was that?"

"Bravo, that was cool!" both of her friends complimented

"Hehe, thanks"

"Did you see that Konata?"

"I sure did, Kagamin, she captured Lelouch very well"

"_Chibikko!"_

"You're twitching again" Ayano pointed out

"Maybe I put too much eyeliner hehe"

"Be careful" Kagami added

"I will, next time don't worry"

"I wonder what's taking those three so long?" Konata realized it

"Yutaka, are you almost done?"

"I am, just give me few more minutes"

"What do you think her attire will look like?" Tsukasa wondered

"Her attire's been described in her own words: smart, short and cute"

"Well those three words really do describe her" Miyuki joined in

After a few minutes…

"Onee-chan, I'm all dressed up now"

"Oh good, let's see it now, shall we?"

"OK, here I go" she steps out and…

"Woooooowwww" they all exclaimed

"HOW CUTE!" exclaimed Tsukasa

Yutaka then begins to act and pose like the character

"Just as Hiyorin and I predicted, the character fits her perfectly"

"Who is she cosplaying as anyway?" Kagami wondered

"She's cosplaying as Sherlock Sheryl Shellingford from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes"

"Well I gotta say, she got it right" she complimented

"I know right? She sure did"

Kagami's two friends are bedazzled by her little act

Feeling satisfied, she concluded her act by bowing to everyone, which she received a short applause

"That was cool, Yu-chan!"

"Thanks onee-chan and thanks to Tamura-san as well!"

"Hehe, you're welcome" suddenly, Hiyorin came out after her performance, aiming her camera phone at Yutaka

"That was a very cute pose you made!" she exclaimed

"Thanks Tamura-san! I like your cat ears by the way, you look cute wearing them"

"Oh why thanks Yu-chan!"

"Love who you're cosplaying!" her superior praised it

"We picked the right character for her, didn't we Hiyorin?"

"Absoultely, Yu-chan as Sheryl Shellingford it just adds up to the Kawaii factor!"

"She looks very cute indeed, Konata" Miyuki and the Hiiragi sisters are also on the same page

"Don't forget about Minami-chan, everybody!" Hiyorin told everyone

"Of course we didn't Tamura-san, is she all dressed up yet?"

"She is, she's just kinda shy right now, I'll go get her"

"Come on Minami, everyone's waiting to see you in your attire"

"But I'm kinda embarrassed right now"

"You don't want my hard work to go to waste now, won't you?"

"Umm nope"

"I want everyone to see who you're cosplaying, it's REALLY cute"

"OK"

"Don't worry we won't be hard on you" she grabs her hand as she's ready to be seen by the rest

"Don't rush, wait…"

"Everyone, Minami Iwasaki in perhaps her cutest appearance ever!" she told everyone as they're all eager to see her, especially Yutaka

"WOW, YOU LOOK SO CUTE MINAMI-CHAN!" she exclaimed

Slowly she came out of the open and everyone is dazzled by her attire

"SHE LOOKS SO CUTE!" Ayano complimented, holding both her cheeks while Misao's eyes sparkled out of the cuteness overload

"I've never seen her so beautiful like that before" Miyuki adjusted her glasses

"Umm….thank you everyone" she thanked them all, with her face blushing, still feeling very shy about who she's cosplaying as….who is revealed to be the famous vocaloid herself, Miku Hatsune

"This, in my opinion has to be the cutest Cosplay she has ever attempted"

"I'm with you there, Tsukasa" both Hiiragi twins agreed. "Her as Miku Hatsune? So cute!"

"We picked the right character for her"

"No doubt about that, Hiyorin, it really fits her physique to be honest, especially the flat chest!"

Again, that last comment about her bust size made her even more embarrassed "Flat chested…" she muttered

"I guess everyone here's ready to go"

"We sure are!" Miyuki agreed, so did the others

"Alright, let's go!" with that, all 9 of them are ready to Cosplay for the crowd.


	3. Assemble - Pt II

Many people have gathered for some fun and pleasure at this year's Comiket as cosplayers, doujinshi panels, hobby stores, meet and greet mangka panels, Japanese AV idols, Loli's Oppai, trailers for new upcoming anime and video games and many others,

In the mist of the event, the gang is already being gazed at by many visitors

"They're all gazing at us right now" Kagami told Konata

"Exactly, that's how the Cosplay culture goes Kagamin"

"I thought it would happen when enter the main area"

"Meh, doesn't always happen that way"

"Onee-chan, I'm kinda nervous right now, hehe"

"Just relax Tsukasa, just observe what I do and everything will go smoothly" with that she started to pose exactly like Haruhi and many people gathered to take her picture

"Please do Hare Hare Yukai!" one random patron requested

"You got it!" she complied as she played the theme song and danced a portion of it, much to the delight of everyone and to the amazement of her companions

"Wow she really pulled it off so nicely" Yutaka complimented

"That's your cousin right there, the ultimate otaku that she is" Miyuki added

Finish with her dance off, the small crowd applauded her as she posed like her character and returned to join up with the others

"And that's how it's done!" as she gave a thumbs up

"That was awesome Konata-senpai!"

"Thanks Hiyorin, did you capture that all in your camera?"  
"I sure did"

Then, moments later, all of them are now in the main area of the event

"Oh yeah, as expected the entire area is jam packed with visitors, fellow cosplayers and many, many goodies in store for us"

"Onee-chan, I see more people surrounding us, what do we do?" Yutaka got concerned

"Just remember what I did minutes ago, act like the character you're cosplaying and everything will be fine"

"You sure about that, Konata?"

"Trust me Miyuki-chan, it will"

With all said and done, all 9 acted and posed like their respective characters much to the delight of everyone and other cosplayers.

"Look it's Miku Hatsune!" a group of foreigners attending the event pointed at Minami who's cosplaying the famous vocaloid

Unsurprisingly, she's pretty shy thanks to the provocative attire she's wearing but as not to break character, she smiled and waved back to the foreigners, and more surprisingly, they asked her to be with them in a group picture. "Go on Minami do it, there's no harm in that!" Hiyorin showed her support

"OK I will" she approached the group

"Can you please pose similar to how you pose, please?" one of them requested

"Yes you may" she accepted, though with a shy tone in her voice.

"Atta girl, Minami!" Konata lauded her

"Look its Haruhi Suzumiya!" one of the girls from the group of foreigners noticed

"Oh yeah, you're right!" her boyfriend noticed it too and they also started taking her picture as well

"Can you and Miku join together and pose for us, please?"

At first Minami's a bit hesitated about their request; as she's about to answer, Konata intruded and accepted their request without hesitation.

"Relax Minami, I got your back here promise!" she whispered

"OK, if you insist" readying for the camera, they posed.

"Minami-chan's doing well as Miku Hatsune" Kagami complimented

"I agree onee-chan, it really fits her" her younger sister agreed when some people recognized who they're portraying asked them to take a picture with them, to which they complied.

Miyuki and Misao paired together and joined others cosplaying characters from Code Geass and posed in front of many diehard fans of said anime series.

"This is more fun than I expect it to be" Miyuki muttered in delight, continuing to pose like Euphemia; Misao echoed her statement and performed Lelouch's technique when activating the Geass.

Likewise, Ayano cosplaying as the psychotic B.B. Hood, joined other Darkstalker cosplayers; on one instance, she joined 3 people cosplaying Felicia, Morrigan and Hsien-Ko for a photo shoot.

"_I love this day!_" she thought as she enjoys the attention she's getting.

Lastly, Yutaka cosplaying as Sheryl Holmes were lauded by many attendees, especially when she imitates said character's airheaded personality and clumsiness

"She's looks so adorable" one complimented

"_They're really enjoying my cosplaying! Onee-chan's right, this is fun!"_

As the gang enjoy their gig, the hosts who organized the event came up to the stage, welcoming everyone who are attending

"Good afternoon to all of you, is everyone enjoying this year's Comiket?" the host asked everyone to which they responded with a loud "YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Alright, that's what all of us here in Comiket wanted to hear" the hostess joined in

"Oh goodie, the hosts are up on stage now" Konata noticed, so does the rest of the gang

"I wonder what special announcements they will make?" her little cousin wondered

"Beats me, guess we'll find out right now"

"It's so good to be here today at this year's Comiket! Good to see everyone enjoying and spending their time here, it's a sight that brings a smile to both our faces, don't you agree?"

"Can't argue with what, being at Comiket makes us forget our problems and just have fun!"

"She's so right about that, that's a thing I always follow in life!" the otaku proudly muttered

"Really? Even when there's a surprise quiz or exam?" the tsundere asked

"Well sometimes" *snickers*

"Oh really? Even if you know you didn't study for an exam or submitted a project before the deadline?" Kagami continued to mock her

"Well from time to time…"

"_Uhh, even if I keep asking she'll always answer the same thing…" _she thought

After conversing and cracking a few jokes with the audience and other attendees

"Alrighty now, back to business now shall we?"

"Of course, right now we have a special guest who will be performing at this very stage in a few minutes" that announcement made the crowd cheer in excitement, while a select few, especially Konata and Hiyorin

"She arrived here several minutes ago, since we both heard a lot of screaming in that area so we assumed that it's her"

"Oh man, I can't wait to see this!" Hiyorin readies her camera

"Me too Tamura-san! This'll be cool!"

"Yu-chan, I guarantee you, you will never regret seeing this epic moment" says her cousin

"I know I won't, onee-chan!"

"She's really happy that you brought here, Kona-chan!"

"I know Miyuki-chan, I'm doing my best to be a good role model for her" she proudly muttered

"Good role model? I highly doubt it" unsurprisingly, Kagami begs to differ while Tsukasa just smiles at the situation going on

Like the audience, the rest of the gang readied their cameras and phones in preparation to record and capture

"ARE YOU ALL READY?" the hostess asked the audience, to which they responded with screams

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I SAID, ARE YOU ALL READY?" they screamed even more to the point it's very painful to the ears

"Alright!" the two hosts then stepped off the stage as the lights within the area shut off, which only intensified everyone's excitement.

Anxiety and anticipation is felt by everyone in the place when the lights slowly turns back on, only this time in a mixture of blue, pink, orange and magenta; all 4 colors surround the place as the audience grew wild, even passing attendees not within the concert area notice the spectacular color mix

"OMG, look at all those Ayano!" Misao is dazzled by the uniqueness

"Yup, as if we're in a dream or something"

Then the lights suddenly flickered on and off again, but as it does so, the stage starts to fill up with more concert paraphernalia in each sequence until it's almost completely occupied with the musicians; with the sequence over, the audience, so is the gang, are astounded by the unique combination of the sequence and glad to see musicians onstage prepared.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS" the whole area grew wild as the almost rowdy crowd is getting ready to see the main performer on stage.

"ARE YOU READY TO BE BLOWN AWAY?"

"YEAH!" Konata, Hiyorin and Yutaka cheered in unison while the 6 others also watch and anticipate who will be on stage.

"THEN GET READY, FOR HERE SHE COMES!" the crowd grew ever wilder than before

"This it Yu-chan, her presence shall be made!"

"I'm getting excited onee-chan!"

"Kona-chan sure is being a good role model to Yu-chan" Tsukasa seems pleased but her older sister however is quite skeptical

"Oh I do hope so, I don't want her ending like up Konata fully…"

"He he, I see what you mean onee-chan"

Smoke suddenly starts simmering from the stage floor as the audience are really, really getting excited

"LET'S ALL GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE AND ONLY, AYA HIRANO!" upon hearing her name, the crowd grew wild, and many others decided to watch from afar

"Here she comes!" one member from the crowd noted when a figure starts emerging itself from the stage slowly

Slowly emerging until she is fully visible from head to toe, she finally reveals herself to the already wild crowd

"COMIKET!" she greeted

The crowd's response: a loud roar of excitement

"Onee-chan, there she is! I can't believe it's really her!"

"That's true Yu-chan, what you felt is similar to how I felt the first time I saw live"

"When was that, onee-chan?"

"Oh let's say, several months or a year ago I presume and boy I gotta tell you, it was intense, not to mention unforgettable too."

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" the crowd are more than ready to rock; they're ready to see her perform!

"Alright! One, two, three, four!" she began performing some of her hit singles

Everyone immediately recognized the song she's currently performing

"This song kicks butt!" Konata muttered, recording Aya performing

"Aww yeah, this is one of my favorite songs from her!" Hiyorin mentioned as she started moving her body to the beat of the song

"What' the title of this song?!" Yutaka tried to ask with her voice loud enough for both to hear

"The song' title is Breakthrough!"

"What?!"

"I said the title is Breakthrough!"

"Oh alright!"

With "Breakthrough" done, she performed her next hit… but not before…

"Everybody! You know the title of this song!"

"Ashita no Prism!" the entire area responded, including Konata, Hiyorin and surprisingly, Tsukasa

"What the?! How'd you know the title of that song?!" Kagami's shocked

"Well you see, while on our way here, I kinda heard it thanks to Konata's iPod and the volume's on max, so there…. hehehe"

"No wonder…"

"Don't fret Kagami, at least we're all here to have a good time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Miyuki-san"

"Hope you liked that one… wait, OF COURSE YOU DID!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Alright! Now I saved the best for last! I'm sure everyone here, and I mean EVERYONE here knows what this song is, ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I SAID, ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"HERE WE GO!"

Once the music began playing, they got intrigued but when she sang the first few lyrics, that's when

Everyone grew wild since this is one they know for a very long time, it's the ending theme song from Haruhi Suzumiya, Hare Hare Yukai

Almost everybody sang along to her, some even danced the signature moves to sway along to the beat

Unsurprisingly, Konata and a few others sang along flawlessly, but it was her that almost stole the spotlight as she danced to the song with perfection.

Much to the amazement of some (namely Hiyorin, Tsukasa, Yutaka, Minami and Miyuki) and to the annoyance of others (mostly Misao, Ayano a little bit) Kagami was annoyed too at first but finally enjoyed what she sees, a similar scenario that happened when she, her sister, and Miyuki watched her and Patty danced at the maid café.

Halfway through the song, Aya noticed Konata's dancing…

"Wow, look at that Haruhi cosplayer over there, she's almost flawless in dancing to the music" everyone turned to where she was pointing and were astounded by the otaku's performance and lauded her.

And at last, the song comes to an end

"AYA! AYA! AYA! AYA!" the crowd cheered

"Thank you everyone! Glad you enjoyed the performance" *crowd applauds*

"To that Haruhi cosplayer who danced to Hare Hare Yukai perfectly…" everyone turned their attention back to Konata, who is very flattered by the attention she's having

"… You did a pretty cool performance, let's give her a round of applause!" *crowd applauds to her*

"Thank you, thank you everyone! You're all so kind!" she waved to them as a sign of thanks and even blew kisses, enjoying the moment, much to the embarrassment of Kagami and her two friends

"Showoff…" the tsundere muttered

"Coo, dance, onee-chan!"

"Thanks Yu-chan!"

"Only a person like you can pull off such a performance" Tsukasa added

"Way to go Kona-chan!" Hiyorin praised her senior while Miyuki echoed her sentiment and lastly, Minami, being the silent type, smiled at the praise Konata's receiving

"Great concert, Ms. Aya Hirano" the hosts returned to the stage

"Spectacular performance if I may say so myself"

"Thank you, both of you"

"Let's give the one and only Aya Hirano another round of applause, shall we?" *crowd applauds*

"As we said awhile ago, we have 2 special guests today"

"We showed you special guest number one, and now prepare to meet number 2"

Anticipation feels the air once more and everyone's eager to know who it will be…

The hosts gave some basic description about who the guest is

"She is an energetic person and like everybody here, an otaku and is a fan of yaoi manga" many yaoi fan girls (and some fan boys) screamed their hearts out upon learning that she's like them

"And lastly, she has an unusual Japanese vocabulary…" there were mixed reactions from the crowd

"_Energetic, Otaku, Yaoi lover;_

_I'm pretty sure those qualities belong to someone very familiar to us…_" the otaku tried to recall who it is

"Do you know who it is, onee-chan?"

"Nope, still no clue at all" she scratched her head, embarrassed. It seems that the short-lived attention she received has gotten through her head that she couldn't focus or decipher who special guest number two is.

"Look no further, everyone, for we will now introduce all of you to her!"

"Hailing from the United States of America!" upon hearing where the guest's from, the gang immediately recognized who it is

"I know who it is, IT'S!-"

"SHHHHHHH! You'll spoil everyone!" Hiyorin covered her mouth

"Mmmhmmm, sorry…"

"Here she is everyone, let's all give a round of applause for Patricia Martin!"

"I KNEW IT WAS HER!" Konata realized

"Finally we get to see her again!" Yu-chan jumped in excitement

"This is a sight worth to see!" Miyuki observed, recording every moment with her phone

"PATTY! PATTY! PATTY! PATTY!" Ayano, Misao and Kagami chanted her name

After the introduction, army music starts playing on the stage….and like before, the lights have dimmed and thus, excitement once again fills up the atmosphere

"Here she comes!"

A silhouette walks on the stage, electrifying the crowd

With the lights back on, everyone sees her cosplay attire and all of them are like "WOW"

All eyes on her as many side comments arise from the crowd

"Awesome!"

"She's cosplaying someone very familiar"

"I think I've seen that character before!"

"That shield looks cool!"

Likewise, she got the same look from her friends

"She's cosplaying someone from a video game I played before" the otaku observed

"Her character's outfit, and the colors it have, must be one of her country's national heroes or something" Miyuki assumed

"I'm with you on that one, Miyuki-san"

"Wow, you truly know how to make an entrance" one of the hosts complimented

"Why thank you, and that was one awesome performance Ms. Aya Hirano!"

"Thank you Patricia!"

"Now if I may ask, who are you cosplaying as?"

"Yes, the character looks very familiar"

"Of course he is, in fact I'm sure everyone here in Comiket know who I'm cosplaying is Captain America!" she raised the shield she's holding and shows it off to the crowd, who were astounded by its appearance

"He is a character from Marvel Comics"

"Ah yes, I remember now, I always use him in Marvel vs Capcom"

"Yeah me too, I always enjoy playing that game with my cousins at my mom's house"

"Everyone, do you now recognize who Patricia Martin is cosplaying as?" the crowd responded positively

"I'm happy to know that everyone recognizes who I'm cosplaying as! Thank you everyone!" _*crowd applauds*_

"Would you kindly give us more info about the character?"

"Sure thing Ms. Aya, I'll just give a brief info; Captain America, real name Steve Rogers, was born in Brooklyn, New York on the 4th of July, 1918. He was born a frail and weak human being who decides to sign up for the army, but was rejected because of his poor health and condition; fortunately for him, a scientist who overhears him wanting to serve in the army and signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". Thanks to the experiment, Steve Rogers went from a frail weakling to a perfect super-soldier who fought during WWII and was frozen in ice for several decades before waking up in modern times"

"Wow such a unique background he has… having survived being frozen in ice for a very long time then being revived in modern times"

"He sure does… that's why I he's my favorite Marvel character not only for his strength and abilities but also because of his awesome background" Patty followed

"Thank you, Ms. Martin"

"You're absolutely welcome, and you can just call me Patty"

"Haha, alright then, let's give Ms. Patty and her cosplay character of choice a round of applause everybody!"

"Go Patty!" Hiyorin whistled

"She knows her stuff well, awesome" Konata added

"I gotta admit, she really is cosplaying someone unique"

"No doubt about that…"

"You think she's the only one in this segment?" Miyuki got curious

"That I've no idea"

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out for ourselves"

"Patty-chan looks amazing in her cosplay attire, don't you agree Minami-chan?"

"She does look cool in her cosplay attire"

"She looks a bit taller than what she cosplayed back in the maid café she works with Konata" Kagami observed

"Now that you mentioned it, she did get a bit taller, onee-chan"

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Misao?"

"I'm wondering if they paid her to do it, Ayano"

"Why will you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm just tired" *stomach growls*

"Or hungry" her friend added

"Yeah" both shared a chuckle

The female host then turned to the audience

"Everybody, we here at Comiket selected Ms. Martin as not only as a special guest but also to promote something we found very cool"

"That's right, Patty, care if you do the honor?"

"With pleasure" the main spotlight is now on the American otaku

"Ladies and gentlemen, the people of Comiket have selected me to promote what has been called A GLOBAL PHENOMENON" her announcement drew mixed reactions from the crowd

"Global phenomenon?"

"What does she mean?"

"I just hope it's not from YouTube 'coz I'm getting fed up of those things"

Not to mention from the gang also

"A phenomenon eh? I hope it will live up to how it was called" Hiyorin adjusted her glasses

"Don't jump to conclusions Tamura-san, maybe it'll be cool!" Yutaka remained optimistic

"I wonder what will she promote? What do you think Minami-chan?"

"Beats me, even I've no clue"

"This global phenomenon comes in the form of a movie" now that she described what will it be, everyone grew interested in it

"Awesome! A movie!"

"The last time I remembered watching a movie was when I was with you and Kagamin"

"I remember that moment, Kona-chan"

"What movie was that onee-chan?"

"It's been a long time now so I forgot the title and it's plot, he-he"

"Yeah it's been how many months since we went to the theaters" but deep inside, Tsukasa remembers the film and it's a scary one, but she doesn't wanna spit it out since she might scare herself

"A movie made in my country, shown and released in many other countries" the crowd reception's becoming more positive

"A movie you say? Seems like fun"

"Of course it will be fun, Ms. Hirano!"

The American otaku gave the final details before revealing the movie's title

"All the details will be described in the two trailer that we will show to you… one specially made here and the other from my country" the crowd applauded, excited to see the trailer

"Here we go…" the otaku muttered as she and the rest of the gang ready themselves

"This outta be good…"

"Alright everyone, trailer number one…commence!" exclaimed Patty

With that said and done, the lights went out and the trailer began playing and everybody in attendance started cheering…

The trailer ran for 2 minutes and 31 seconds

**~TIMESKIP~**

Everyone was blown away by the epicness of the trailer; some even wanted to see it again

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"I LOVE THE SCENES"

"THE ACTION SEQUENCES WERE OUT OF THIS WORLD!"

"THE CHARACTERS LOOK COOL!" some even imitated the moves made by the characters

Likewise, the gang also felt the same thrill, a thrill similar to how they won a basketball game or something

"THAT WAS AN EYEFUL OF AWESOMENESS!" Hiyorin lauded the trailer

"THAT GAVE ME GOOSEBUMPS!" Yutaka jumped in excitement

"What can you say about the trailer, Minami-chan?"

"It was very cool, I loved it"

"Indeed it was cool, just like you" her compliment made her blush

"I gotta admit that was pretty AWESOME!" the otaku praised

"How'd you find the trailer everyone?" the American otaku asked the audience, the look on their faces already show how thrilled they were by the trailer

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear!"

"We can't wait to see it!"

"What's the name of the movie again? It's just so epic to forget!"

"THE AVENGERS!" Patty responded proudly

"Now that everyone has watched the exclusive Japanese trailer, do you want to see the international trailer?" the crowd roared with excitement "That's the spirit, oh and before I forget, I added subtitles so you'll be able to understand it; Alright! Hit it!"

"Oh goodie another one!"

"You're pumped for it, Tsukasa"

"I know onee-chan, it's just that the movie looks so awesome! hehe"

"I must say, the movie really left me at a lost for words"

"You also felt that effect also, Miyuki-san?"

"You bet I did, Kagami-san"

"That exclusive trailer really blew me off my feet"

"Same here, Misao, never seen anything like it"

For the final time, the lights deemed as growing excitement pumps everyone up once more

The trailer ran for 2 minutes and 29 seconds, shorter than the first one by just 2 seconds

**~TIMESKIP~**

Crowd response was more positive, cheering and screaming loudly to the action pumped scenes

"EPIC!"

"I'M REALLY PUMPED TO SEE THIS MOVIE!"

"THEY ALL LOOK AWESOME!"

"CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE AVENGERS!"

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SO EPIC!" Hiyorin lauded

"No anime I watched ever had this much thrills" the otaku mentioned "THIS STOOD AMONG THE REST!" she made 2 thumbs up to show her approval

"I got more goose bumps than the first one"

"I feel you Misao"

Tsukasa and Miyuki applauded, indicating that they're speechless about the cool trailer

"I can see by everyone's faces that they're thrilled and excited to see "The Avengers", well me too!"

"The epicness is so awesome I can barely hold my excitement just thinking about it!"

"Me too!"

With both trailers shown, the lights went back on… with more unexpected guests on stage

"Everyone, meet the cast of "The Avengers"!" Each one will appear on stage similar to how Patty stepped on stage.

There are 2 large white screens on the stage; on the left will show the character's appearance in the comics while on the right it will show its appearance in the movie and in the middle will show the actor him/herself

"First up, he is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist who created a mechanical suit of armor of his own invention to save his life, ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Tony Stark or as he's mostly called, IRON MAN!"

The cosplayer appeared on stage with style; with his fist punching the ground, and then started to "fire" at the audience, associated with special effects that made the audience respond in awe

"IRON MAN! IRON MAN! IRON MAN! IRON MAN!" They cheered him on

He pulled out 2 thumbs up to the crowd, igniting more cheers

"He has a cool costume" Hiyorin observed

"Looks like an improved version of a Gundam pilot's outfit for me" Konata muttered

"Onee-chan, did you see that? I loved how he can shoot lasers from both his hands!"

"I gotta admit, yeah that was pretty cool" Minami just observed

"Wearing something like that can be very tough, especially if it's your first time" Miyuki added

"The actor portraying Iron Man looks kinda cute, Ayano" Misao observed, blushing

"I see you have a crush on him"

"NO I DON'T KAGAMI!"

"Kagami look, she's blushing!" Ayano joined in

"AM NOT!" she pouted her tongue out

"Robert Downey, Jr." Kagami read

"He's got a cool name" Ayano added

"And a cool role…"

Throughout the introduction of the cast, the music being played is the trailer music from the international trailer, "Prince of Darkness" by City of the Fallen

"Alright next up is, oh my, A World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world; everyone, since you now know who he is already, I'll introduce him once more; Ladies and gentlemen, Steve Rogers or the legendary and powerful CAPTAIN AMERICA!" reintroducing herself since she's cosplaying said comic book hero, receiving another round of applause as she walks on the stage where Iron Man is

Many of the fan girls let out squeals and screams as they saw the actor portraying the character, much to Patty's delight, who in turn, finds the actor handsome as well

"I know that feeling, he's really a good looking guy; Chris Evans is such a hottie!" she told the crowd

"Wow, Patty's right, he is handsome!" Hiyorin adjusted her glasses to get a better glance at the actor

"He does have a cute face, there's no denying that" Konata looked on

"Do you find him handsome, onee-chan?" her cousin asked

"I do, Yu-chan"

"How about you Minami-chan?"

"Well he is cute"

"You're blushing! Tamura-san, onee-chan, Minami-chan's blushing!"

"Seems that you have a crush on him!"

"No it's not like that!" she tried to deny it

"That's OK Minami-chan, your secret's safe with us" Yutaka said proudly, much to her best friend's chagrin

"Don't worry Minami-chan, that's just normal for a girl your age" Miyuki supported

"Umm thanks, Miyuki-san"

"He has a body of an Olympic athlete" Kagami observed

"Why onee-chan, you're physically attracted to, what's his name again?"

"Chris Evans and no, well a little bit"

"You've a crush on him don't you?!" Ayano attacked

"I DO NOT!"

"Yeah sure you don't" Misao retaliated, grinning

"URUSAI!" her younger sister just smiled at the mini fiasco

"Next is a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated; everyone, Dr. Bruce Banner or THE INCREDIBLE HULK!"

The crowd was shocked to hear a roar coming from the stage, and they felt a strong thud as well

"Whoa, here he comes!" yelled one crowd member

The cosplayer ripped through from the bottom, ripping out some "debris" and finally stepping on stage, letting out one final roar and yelling the character's famous phrase "HULK SMASH!"

His entrance was lauded by everyone, some were able to capture his entrance on video; the cosplayer's attire consisted of him in a green-skinned muscular build wearing a ripped suit and ripped pants

"You wouldn't like it when he's angry!" Patty jokingly warned the crowd

"Oh man, he scary" Hiyorin observed

"He's as big as any monster in any horror anime or game" the otaku added

"He's so big and scary!" Yutaka hid behind her best friend

"What's wrong Yu-chan?"

"That character really scares me, especially when he roars"

"I see"

"Aren't you scared of him Minami-chan?"

"I am, though I don't show it"

Hiyorin is quietly observing the conversation between the two

**~FANTASY~**

"_Minami-chan, I'm scared will you protect me?"_

"_Of course I will"_

"_I hope I'm not being a nuisance"_

"_No you're not; you can stay behind my back as long as you want until you're no longer scared"_

"_Thank you so much, Minami-chan!"_

And like most of her fantasies… no wait, I mean majority of her fantasies….

"GAHHH! Not again!" she covered her face "And I thought I can control it this time! But I was wrong!"

Her suffering is being observed by the ones in her fantasy; both have awkward looks on their faces as they looked on

"Oh boy, when Patty said that "You wouldn't like it when he's angry!" she's so right about that, he-he"

"Well, you can already tell by the character that he's angry"

"I know Miyuki-san"

"He kinda reminds me of you, Kagami!" Misao joked

"And what does that suppose to mean?!" she threatened

"See, you're acting like him already!" Ayano joined in

"What?! You're waiting for me to become a monster or something?!" her two friends laughed

"Next in line is the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name, everybody, meet THOR!"

The lights deemed once again and thunder effects filled the place, catching everyone's attention and igniting cheers from the audience; when the lights went back on, they see the Thor cosplayer already on stage; similar to Iron Man, he appeared with style, kneeling to the ground with his might Mjolnir in hand

"The God of Thunder, Thor with his might hammer, Mjolnir!" Patty added

"THOR! THOR! THOR! THOR!" the crowd cheered; the cosplayer raised Mjolnir to the crowd, where he received cheers and applause

"Show us the power of Mjolnir, son of Odin!"

He heeded her request, pretending to smash his weapon on the stage, creating a unique lightning effect everywhere, thrilling everyone

"His weapon looks awesome!" Hiyorin pictured the cosplayer

"Not to mention the thunder effects, I loved it!" Konata joined

"I love how he appeared out of nowhere, it gave me goosebumps!" excitement in Yutaka's voice

"I can imagine you as Thor, Minami-chan!"

"Oh…why thank you…"

"I like his appearance, big and mystical" Miyuki observed

"I know Miyuki-san, I like his costume too!"

"What do you think about Thor, onee-chan?"

"Well not much, except that his thunder powers were pretty nice"

"If only I have those powers"

"You wish Misao" they shared a chuckle

"Alright, who's up next? Ohh! Something for all the boys out there!" the male population in the crowd cheered wildly

"She's a highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D., ladies and gentlemen, mostly the gentlemen, Natasha Romanoff or as she's mostly called BLACK WIDOW!"

Smoke suddenly simmered from under the stage, then outcomes Black Widow with style, showing her stealthy acrobatic spy moves, impressing everyone, especially the guys

She took the stage, posing with her guns pointing at the audience

The character's spy suit is eye candy for all the guys out there, immediately taking pictures of her.

"The way she moved put me in awe" Hiyorin muttered

"She might be my favorite character in the cast 'coz she reminds me of the girl from Ghost in the Shell and Re-L Meyer from Ergo Proxy!" Konata approved

"I love how she moves with such skills!"

"I agree with you on that one, Yu-chan; what can you say about Black Widow, Minami-chan?"

"Well, all I can say about her is...Well, she's cool with her epic moves and all"

"And her bust the same size as yours?"

"…And that…too" embarrassment ran on her face again

"She has such a reputation for being a top spy…" Miyuki joined

"You can say that again, every anime hero's dream girl!"

"I wanna be just like her!"

"But do you have the skills to be like her, Tsukusa?"

"Well, that I'm still finding out, onee-chan"

"Aside from the fact that you're a heavy sleeper, I doubt you could"

"He-he, which would be true"

"I can imagine you as her Ayano"

"Get real, Misao, even I don't have what it takes to be as skilled her"

"Next in line is an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. and a master archer known in the comics as the "World's Greatest Marksman, give it up for Clint Barton or as he's more called, HAWKEYE!"

Appearing on stage in the same way like some of the other characters before him, specifically Iron Man, he readies pose: aiming his arrows at the crowd, ready to fire; his attire and appearance put many in awe

"HAWKEYE! HAWKEYE! HAWKEYE! HAWKEYE!"

"Fire on of your arrows, Hawkeye!" Patty requested, which he accepted; he aimed at one specific area and launched a modified arrow that explodes upon hitting its target; the sample wowed the everyone

"I want his bow and arrow!"

"Same here, Hiyorin!"

"Onee-chan, that looks like one of the weapons you use in one of computer games!"

"You got that right, Yu-chan!" Minami looked on with pleasure

"I can see you wielding that weapon, Minami-chan!"

"Really? Does it fit me?"

"Yes it does, right Miyuki-san?"

"Of course Yu-chan, that'll be something indeed" Minami feels flattered "Why, thank you"

"That's a cool set of arrows he's got there!"

"I feel ya, Misao, they look wicked!"

"I hope I can use that weapon the next time we play games with Kona-chan"

"I thought you'd say that Tsukasa…"

"He-he… its fun, onee-chan!"

"Now, the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.; this organization will help aid the Avengers in fighting any global threat" the logo of said organization's showed at the screen for all to see

"Cool logo" Konata muttered

"Now I introduce you the main S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel; Director Nick Fury and the 2 main agents, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and an astrophysicist and a friend of Thor who is studying the Tesseract's power, Dr. Erik Selvig!"

All 4 appeared up on stage like the Avengers, posing in a heroic state, determined to protect the world

"Awesome, they remind me of "You're Under Arrest" and other related anime I watched" the otaku mentioned

"The scientist dude reminds me of Dr. Willy from Mega-Man" Hiyorin added

By this time, Patty joined with her fellow Avengers

"And now, last but not least, the main villain!" the crowd's excitement grew, eager to know the main antagonist

"He's Thor's adoptive brother and nemesis, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name, everyone brace yourselves for LOKI!"

For the final time, the lights deemed and a bright light, accompanied with smoke with a bluish hue, emerged, igniting more cheers from the crowd

"HERE HE COMES!" one crowd member yelled, and arrived he did; the lights went back on once more

His appearance drew a cheers and some playful boos at the same time; the cosplayer then drew his weapon to the crowd, proceeding to "fire" at the crowd, making more excitement everywhere

"Some weapon he's wielding" Hiyorin observed

"You bet, it's like what mages or magicians wield" Konata observed as well

"Is it like a wand, onee-chan?"

"A little bit"

"Hmmm…"

"Did you say something, Minami-chan?"

"Nothing Yu-chan, I was just gazing at the character's appearance"

"What can you say about him?" Miyuki joined in

"Well, he really is an evil villain that is all…"

"Indeed he is" *giggles*

"His helmet kinda scares me, onee-chan, he-he"

"A horned helmet? Well he is the bad guy so there"

"I can imagine Kagami wearing that"

"What was that, Misao?!"

"She says she imagines you wearing his helmet"

"Oh do I?" both friends laughed, so does her sister

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cast of the Avengers!" they all gathered to pose for the entire crowd, cheering, whistling and taking pictures


	4. Assembled

Ever since the introduction and promotion of "The Avengers", the day then went on as everyone, start taking pictures of the people cosplaying the characters from said film

"Patty over here! Patty!" Konata and Hiyorin called out her name

"Hey guys! I knew all of you'll be here!"

"That was awesome, what you did really catch us by surprise!"

"Aww, thanks Konata!"

"To be honest, we thought you'd never be here for this year's Comiket"

"Ha-ha, that's what I thought you'd say, I wanted to surprise you all"

"And surprise you did!"

"Mind if I see that shield?"

"No problem" she handed the home-made shield to the pint-sized otaku

"Wow, it's so strong"

"Yup, just like in both the comics and the movie"

The shield is now been held by the others

"To be honest Patty, I didn't know you were into stuff like this"

"Well you do now, Hiyorin" *chuckles*

"I just wanna know how and when you became a comic book fan" Konata got curious

Well it all started like this, before I became an anime fan, I grew up to comic books thanks to my family back in U.S. and prior to me becoming an otaku; as a result, I'm both"

"Wow, so you kinda balanced the two if I'm not mistaken"

"Yup, balance for the win!"

Moments later, the other cosplayers of the characters met up with the American

"Everybody, meet the cosplayers"

"You've got awesome cosplay attires!" Konata complimented

"Very cool!"

"Those attires look out of this world!"

Later, they all took pictures together…

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

The entire gang is at Konata's house, for a special gathering, as per Patty's request

_**~A week prior, while having lunch at a nearby restaurant, still at Comiket~**_

"_Boy, me being on stage like that… That's something I'll always cherish"_

"_That's unsurprising, I'm sure you'll be feeling it for weeks to come" _

"_True that Konata… oh hey, are you guys free next week?"_

"_Yeah I guess so…"_

"'_Coz I want to show all of you something"_

"_What is it then?"_

"_MOVIES!"_

"_Ooh what kind of movies?!"_

"_You'll all find out soon, so what do you say?" everyone approved, wanting to see_

"_I do, I do!"_

"_I wanna see them also!"_

"_Alright! So where do you want to watch them?"_

"_How about my place?"_

"_Good idea, Konata!"_

"_Yeah, this'll be fun!"_

"_Everybody meet up at Konata's place, this Monday"_

"Oh, what's going on here?" the still-on-leave officer drops by "Some kind of meeting of some sorts?"

"It actually is Cousin Yui, though not the debate type"

"Oh is it?"

"Yup, care to explain Patty" the American otaku/comic book fan, wearing her favorite Captain America T-shirt, happily obliged.

"With pleasure; everybody what I hold in my hand are movies made by the MCU or Marvel Cinematic Universe; each movie will show how they all lead up to the Avengers"

"That sounds interesting, mind if I join you guys?"

"Of course! Everyone is invited!"

"Yay! Something to pass the time!" she sat between Konata and Yutaka

"What will we watch first?"

"That's a good question; first movie to watch is… _Iron Man_!" she shows them the DVD cover

"Cool, looks like an improved version of a Gundam pilot's suit" Konata observed

"It's like those mecha shows you always watch, Kona-chan"

"Yeah, you got that right Tsukasa"

"Does he ever feel dizzy when flying sometimes?" Kagami wondered

"I wonder if that suit can make him fly into space" so does Miyuki

"How will he go to the bathroom wearing that thing?"

"Is that thing as strong as a tank?"

"Well, all your questions will be answered soon"

"I'll help you with the DVD player, Patty"

"Thanks Konata"

….

"Okey-Dokey, we're all set everybody" Patty sat down with the rest

"Wait one minute" Yui got something from the fridge "Good thing I've been saving these in case of special occasions like today"

"And what is it Cousin Yui?"

Their eyes are all set at the television as the opening titles appear

"Here we go!"

"Can't wait!" Patty then joined the others to watch the movie

**~MOVIE BEGINS~**

The gang (though mostly Konata, Hiyorin and Patty) would sometimes comment on certain scenes of the film; from this point on, they would do so in every movie

"Yikes" the otaku seemed appalled by one scene

"What's wrong Konata?"

"That looks very painful in his case"

"Yeah tell me about it" Hiyorin joined in the conversation

"His first suit kinda reminds me of Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist"

"Oh yeah, though Alphonse is much bigger"

"You got that right"

"You think there'll be anime similar to this, onee-chan?"

"Maybe, but I bet they already did before this movie came out"

**~MOVIE ENDS, CREDITS PLAY~**

"Let's fast-forward to the post-credits scene, shall we?" everyone watched said scene

"So, what do guys think?"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"I love the fight scene between him and Stane!"

"What can you say about the movie, Minami-chan?"

"It was pretty cool, it was worth-watching"

"Boy, I hope police officers like me would have suits of armor like that in the future!" Yui wished

"I have one question, by the way"

"Sure Hiyorin"

"Why did he reveal he's Iron Man to the press?"

"Well you see… there are many explanations why he did so, but the main reason is….HE'S IRON MAN!" Her response didn't quite reach out to her "I…see"

"And was that Nick Fury guy watching his every move?" Konata's turn

"Well you can say that, but there'll be more answers as we watch the other films"

"So what's the next movie we'll watch?" Kagami got curious

"Good thing you asked Kagami because the title character kinda fits you"

"Does it? Who if may ask?" the tsundere just had to ask

"_The Incredible Hulk_!" she showed the dvd cover

"I just had to ask…" her younger sister just chuckled, so does her friends Ayano and Misao

"Sorry Kagami, we just had to tell her" _*chuckles*_

"Maybe if I get really angry, I might turn into a REAL MONSTER!" she threatened

"He-he alright settle down everyone, let's continue our little movie marathon, shall we?" she inserted the dvd inside and hit "play"

**~MOVIE BEGINS~**

"Being exposed to something like that is pretty life-threatening" Miyuki explained

"Why so, Miyuki-san?" Tsukasa got curious

"You see, radiation has chemicals that can alter the human body inside and out, in the case of the title character, he's lucky to be alive, thought his mood swings greatly alter his appearance and personality"

"Way to point it out, Miyuki-san, thanks"

"Gah!" _*hides her face*_

"What's wrong Yu-chan?" her otaku cousin noticed

"His roar scares me!"

"Aww, don't worry, Minami-chan is here for you, ain't that right?"

"O-O-Of course, don't worry Yu-chan, I'm here"

"Thank you so much, Minami-chan!" Again, Hiyorin sees their tender moment, but it's almost similar to how it happened back at Comiket, she ain't surprised

**~FANTASY~**

"_Don't worry Yu-chan, I'm here for you, I'll make you feel at ease while watching this movie"_

"_Minami-chan, you truly are a good friend, thank you"_

"Grrr…. Come on, put yourself together!"

"What's the matter, Hiyorin?" her foreign buddy noticed

"Nothing, nothing Patty, I just remembered something not worth remembering that's all!" she tried to cover it up

"Oh OK, 'coz I thought you wanted to use the restroom or something"

"Nah, nah, I'm fine, thanks!" _"Whew, that was close"_

"Poor girl, I'm glad she's able to keep her patience dating a guy with extreme anger issues" noticed Misao

"Tell me about it" added Ayano

"I wonder how Kagami can cope up if she has a boyfriend."

"I heard that Misao!"

"Whoops sorry, he-he"

"You really wanna see me end up like him eh?" she raised her fist

"Well if you can onee-chan, then why not?"

"Not you also Tsukasa!"

"I can't help it, he-he"

"Oh why bother…"

"Why is he being chased by his country's own military?"

"'Coz he's been viewed as a threat; also, he's currently searching for a cure for his condition, that's why he decided to work at a bottling factory to keep a low profile"

"Interesting…"

"Whoever drank that juice contaminated with his blood is one very unlucky person" noted Kagami

"Yeah whoever will it be will be unfortunate" her younger sister added

The tsundere's 2 friends began snickering "What are you two laughing at?!" neither of them couldn't make a response

"Nevermind…"

"Holy crap, a combination of Hulk's blood and a super-soldier serum? That's suicide!" the rookie doujin artist exclaimed

"That's right Hiyorin, and just like what Sterns said, a combination of those two will cause him to become an "abomination"" Patty explained

Everyone witnessed Blonsky turn into one of Hulk's enemies, The Abomination

"He's more scary than Hulk, onee-chan"

"Calm down, Yu-chan, just pretend it's like one of those monsters like Godzilla"

"I'll try to do that, he-he" _*clings on to Minami's arm* _"Hold me Minami-chan!"

"Don't worry I will"

The scene they watch now is the battle between Hulk and Abomination in New York

"Whoa, such a battle!" Ayano muttered

"Looks like 2 steroid-filled sumo wrestlers breaking the traditional rules" Misao added

"I wanna see how this will conclude" Miyuki adjusted her glasses

The movie nearing its end, everyone sees Bruce Banner now in British Columbia, instead of suppressing his transformation, he transforms in a controlled manner with his eyes turning green and his face grinning

**~MOVIE ENDS, CREDITS PLAY~**

"This'll take long, he-he" like in Iron Man, she fast forwarded to the post-credits scene

"Cool!"

"That was epic!"

"That grin really took me by surprise" Kagami muttered

"Same here onee-chan, he-he"

"Hulk's grin is similar to yours Kagami!" the tsundere's friends poked fun at her once more

"Gee, thanks for the compliment!" she sarcastically thanked them, while Tsukasa just laughed

"Nice that we get to see Iron Man at the post-credits scene" the relaxed police officer added

"And what a coincidence, that's the next movie we're gonna watch, _Iron Man 2_"

"Hooray! More of my favorite armored superhero!"

"You already liked him Cousin Yui?"

"Can't help it Konata, he's awesome!"

"Seems like she's really enjoying herself today"

"The sequel to Iron Man, Iron Man 2!" she pressed play

**~MOVIE BEGINS~**

"Yeah that's right; tell them whose boss Iron Man!" Yui voiced out her support for the title character, much to the delight of Patty

"His new enemy looks pretty dangerous" commented Kagami

"Yeah, very much, especially those electrified things he's wielding from both hands" added Tsukasa

"If I were in his away, I'd run away immediately from him, he-he" Miyuki joined in the conversation

"Hey, it's Black Widow!"

"Very good Konata!" Patty approved of her fellow otaku buddy

"She's awesome, I loved her moves"

"Same here!"

"Ooh man, I don't like the state Iron Man is right now!"

"Why is that, onee-chan" Yutaka asked her older sister why

"I mean look at him, Yu-chan, he's drunk and a little stubborn, and he's a loose cannon also"

"Oh I see, I hope you won't be drunk too, onee-chan"

"Ha-ha, I'll try not to do so, especially at parties"

"Awesome, another armored suit and it's grey too!"

"I know Misao, I don't know which is better!" Ayano added

"I pick the gray one 'coz it has a cannon on!"

"Man, I really hate that Hammer dude, he may have an attitude similar to Iron Man, but he's just a complete jerk" the care-free officer attacked one of the villains

"Why'd you say that, onee-chan?"

"He wants to ruin his father's legacy and work"

"I see…"

"He has a computer for a butler named J.A.R.V.I.S.? Awesome, I wanna have something like that and I'll name it H.A.R.U.H.I.!" Konata explained

"Now that's something I'd love to have also!" Hiyorin agreed

"What would you name it?"

"That's the question" _*chuckles*_

"He's really strong, I don't wanna fight him any day" muttered Konata, regarding Vanko or Whiplash

"Come on you can beat him!"

"Such a big armor he's into in fighting against Iron Man and War Machine"

"Yay, he and his love interest Pepper are together again!"

**~MOVIE ENDS, CREDITS PLAY~**

"Man, after watching those 2 Iron Man films, I really wanna wear a suit of armor whenever I'm on duty!"

"Hiyorin and I want a computer/butler like J.A.R.V.I.S.!"

"I'm delighted to know that all of you enjoyed this sequel!"

**~POST-CREDITS SCENE PLAYS~**

"Hey look, it's-"

"Nah-uh-uh, don't spoil them Konata!"

"Sure, sorry Patty, he-he!"

"It's the-" Hiyorin almost spoiled it, but Patty intervened

"No spoilers please, he-he"

"But you watched all of these, right?"

"Yes I did, but let us not spoil the scenes for Konata's cousin, Yui"

"Oh you Patty!" _*giggles*_

"Thank you Patty, how thoughtful" _*giggles*_

"Just 2 movies left!" she informed everyone

"Oh gee, would you look at that? All out of popcorn, he-he"

"You think you can make some more, onee-chan?"

"Not a problem!" the cheerful on-leave cop got more of the movie snack and put it in the microwave

"This might take a while…"

"It's alright"

"So Patty, what are the last 2 movies we're gonna watch?" Kagami got curious

"Sorry no spoilers until we start watching them" _*chuckles*_

"Be careful Patty, I think she'll be transforming into the Hulk anytime soon!"

"I HEARD THAT MISAO!"

"Look she's becoming one right now!" Ayano joined in

"Grrrrr…." The tsundere raised her fist; her younger sister and the American expat just laughed at the mischief

"Oh I give up…" _*lowers fist*_

"Umm, Konata, may I use your restroom?"

"Sure thing Miyuki, I'll lead you there"

"Thanks"

"Are you excited to watch the last 2 movies, Minami-chan?"

"I sure do, Yu-chan, this movie marathon is worth something"

"I was thinking the same thing too…"

_*microwave rings* _"Goodie, popcorn's done!"

"Let's resume the Marvel movie marathon!"

"Wait, Konata and Miyuki aren't here yet"

"Oh? Where'd they go?-"

"We're back"

"Kona-chan finally…"

"I just accompanied Miyuk-san to the bathroom"

"Thanks again Konata"

"Anytime"

"Popcorn?" her officer cousin offered some

"Thanks onee-chan"

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let us continue…starting with _Thor_!" again, she shows everyone the DVD cover

"Hey look Kona-chan!"

"I know Tamura-san, wielding his mighty hammer of a weapon!"

"You two catch up real quick!" _*inserts DVD and pressed play*_

**~MOVIE BEGINS~**

"Nice, I love that fight scene in the beginning" the otaku mentioned

"Likewise, very, very much like those fight scenes like Kenshin Himura's fights in Samurai X"

"Cool, it's like Royalty in their homeland"

"I know right? Typical fantasy-land indeed"

"Where does Thor live again, Patty?"

"Asgard"

"Oh right, thanks"

"Aww and I thought he was able to wield his mighty hammer it and fight"

"Patience is a virtue; just keep watching, Yu-chan!"

"Sure thing, Patty" _*giggles*_

"Hey that guy with the bow and arrow!"

"Oh yeah, it's Hawkeye!"

"Awesome! Just like Black Widow in _Iron Man 2_, he finally made an appearance in a movie!"

"Thor's friends look cool, especially the one who looks like Robin Hood"

"I like the girl in the group, very strong-willed" Konata already has a favorite

"I gotta agree with Kona-chan, she's very tough, what's her name Patty?"

"Her name is Lady Sif, Thor's childhood friend"

"Nice, similar to Cloud and Tifa from Final Fantasy 7" Hiyorin mentioned "Thor and Lady Sif look cute together"

"Your opinion, I'm for Thor and Jane Foster, he-he" Patty contradicted

"And who are the other 3?"

"The Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun"

"Very unique names" Miyuki complimented

""The Destroyer", look at that thing" Kagami looked on

"I know, onee-chan; I don't wanna be anywhere near that thing, he-he" her younger sister added

"I nearly choked when the music playing when he wasn't able to return to see Jane" Tsukasa wiping a tear from her eye

**~MOVIE ENDS, CREDITS PLAY~**

"The way he got his powers back thrilled me!" the otaku admitted

"When Jane said "OMG", I agree with her on that!" the rookie doujin artist did the same

'Ha-ha, well the part where he smashes that cup after he drank the coffee was priceless!" the American expat pointed out one of her favorite scenes

**~POST-CREDITS SCENE PLAYS~**

"The way he appeared out of nowhere when Dr. Selvig was talking to Nick Fury creeped me out for a bit, he-he" Yu-chan admitted

"Not for me it didn't; so, did everyone liked the movie?"

"YEAH!"

"I wish I can wield something like Thor's weapon!"

"I like Lady Sif, she's very cool!"

"Jane is my favorite because I can relate with her" Miyuki admitted who her favorite character is

"What's that glowing thing called?"

"Your question shall be answered, in the form of watching the last movie in our marathon; the last movie we'll watch is my personal favorite, _Captain America: The First Avenger_!"

"We can finally get to watch the one you've cosplayed back at Comiket!"

"That's right Konata!"

**~MOVIE BEGINS~**

"So that's what the glowing thing's called, the Tesseract" Misao notified

"I wonder what kind of mysterious powers that thing has…" Ayano wondered

"What the, he looks so thin!" the officer noticed

"I know, and short too, kinda like me, he-he" the otaku added

"Oh man, but I'm shorter than him…"

"Not to worry Yu-chan, you'll grow tall soon"

"Thank you Minami-chan"

"He may be weak in those drills, but he's indeed smart"

"That's why I love him, Konata!"

"Also, I do find Agent Carter quite nice and pretty also…"

"Same here Konata" the doujin artist joined in

"Operation Super-Soldier, some name for an experiment, don't you think, onee-chan?"

"Yeah, seems legit to me, Tsukasa"

"OMG, he looks so tall and very muscular now!" Yui, caught off guard by his new look

"Yup, you wouldn't imagine how many times I squealed after I saw his transformation!"

"The operation really lived up to its name" Miyuki exclaimed

"I knew he was a bad guy!" exclaimed Misao, pointing her finger at the TV

"My thoughts exactly" Ayano backed her up

"Eww, what was that thing he put in his mouth that killed him?" Yu-chan noticed

"That was a cyanide capsule" Miyuki responded "A substance that is very lethal to the human body"

"Oh… still, Eww"

"His costume looks quite colorful"

"Reminds me of those mascots promoting their respective restaurants or franchises"

"Quiet guys, this is my favorite part!" _"Who's strong and brave here to save the American way?" _Patty sang along to the scene

"_I wonder how many times did she watch this film?" _the otaku wondered

"The way the showgirls are dressed up reminds me a bit of, of… meh, screw it"

"I always wanted to wear something like that when I was your age Konata"

"You're kidding right? Cousin Yui?"

"Nope, I'm not" _*giggles*_

"Howard Stark? Is he-"

"A relative of Iron Man? Yes, his father to specific"

"Nice, so that's Iron Man's dad" Yui adjusted her glasses

"He truly is a genius"

"Oh man, that was his mask all along?!"

"That's why he's called "Red Skull", Hiyorin"

"Yeah, how oblivious can I get" _*chuckles*_

"He rescued his friend and his troops from enemy territory all by himself; I wish officers here in Japan can do the same"

"You think you can pull something off like that, Cousin Yui?"

"In my imagination yes, I don't know in real life" _*chuckles*_

"_You're so full of yourself Cousin Yui!"_

"The ammo of their guns is something I don't wanna be caught in crossfire with"

"Yeah, one hit with those and you're gone…"

"Hey I love the look of his new and improved attire!"

"I agree a 100% Hiyorin, very unique!"

"His shield really is indestructible! There are a lot of shields like those in many games, though quite rare"

"Yeah, beat those HYDRA scumbags!"

"Oh boy, that Red Skull really is psychopath; he wants to destroy 4 cities!"

"Yup, that's him, a true villain indeed"

"Hey he's holding the Tesseract!"

"He really is sick in the head…"

"This scene sure is kinda sad…"

"I feel bad for his love interest"

"Yeah, poor Agent Carter"

Everyone's focused on the scene where Cap had to bring down the bomber jet to the Antarctica, sacrificing his life and saving billions, oblivious to the fact that Patty choked up on the scene, then again she's a huge fan of him

"Look he made it alive after all!"

"Of course he did…" Patty tried to cover up it

"Did Nick Fury just say he's been asleep for almost 70 years?!"

"That's right Konata"

"Oh man, imagine sleeping for a long time like that"

"No wonder his surroundings look very like today's society" the officer took notice

"And he missed his date, very sad" Kagami observed

"I know onee-chan, very, very sad…"

**~MOVIE ENDS, CREDITS PLAY~**

"Cool credits!" Konata lauded

"I love the credits too, makes me feel proud to be an American!"

"I like the music too" so did Hiyorin

"I feel like I'm in a marching band!" Yutaka added

"Let's finish this first, and then you can fast forward to the post-credits scene" the officer requested

"I was thinking the same thing" _*giggles*_

**~POST-CREDITS SCENE PLAYS~**

"He just knocked that punching bag from its hinges" Misao noticed

"That shows how strong he is!" Ayano informed

"So did everyone enjoyed _The First Avenger_?" she asked everyone

"YEAH!" they all approved

"Hey uhh Patty"

"Yeah what is it Konata?"

"Were you crying?"

"Me crying... Yeah I was" she grimaced

"But why?"

"The part where he had his last conversation with Agent Carter and the part where he wakes up realized that he's now in modern times really made me choke up" _*chuckles*_

"I see, well we can't blame you for being a big fan of Captain America"

"Thanks Konata"

"Oh and before I forget, how many times did you watch this film anyway?"

"Never thought you'd ask… about 10 times" the gang's speechless upon hearing the number of times she watched it

"And I never get fed up of it, he-he" "And that everyone, concludes our movie marathon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe" they all applauded


	5. Conclusion

The day has finally come… the premiere of the hit Hollywood film, "The Avengers", has hit theaters all over Japan

The gang arrived at the city's main theater via LRT

"Are you all excited?" the American comic book fan/otaku asked the gang

"YEAH!"

"Oh and look what I brought along with me"

"You even brought your home-made shield that you used back in Comiket"

"That's right Hiyorin, so I can feel the excitement even more, now let's go!" she leads the way

"Oh boy, we finally get to watch it!" Konata raised her fist in the air

"I'm with you on that one!" Hiyorin followed suit

"That movie marathon we had a week ago really paid off!"

"Thanks Miyuki-san!"

"I'm so pumped up to see this film, Misao"

"Same here Ayano… same here" both friends high-fived each other

"The excitement is taking over me, onee-chan"

"I can already tell it did Tsukasa…"

"Minami-chan, are you happy that we're all getting to watch The Avengers today?"

"Of course I am, especially since you and all of our friends are here with us today"

"I know Minami-chan, I'll never forget this day!"

"Come on everyone, we should get going-" Patty informed them when…

"Hey, hey wait for me!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey Konata, Yutaka, everybody!"

"Why just now Cousin Yui?"

"Just now? I was just over there, a few miles from where you just arrived" her happy-go-lucky attitude sums up the situation

"Oh sorry, guess we didn't see you, he-he" with the officer catching up to them, they all headed for the line

"Boy, there's a lot more people here than I expected" Konata observed

"You tell me, it's like they don't wanna watch it at later times, that's just my assumption though" Hiyorin gave her opinion

"Whew, good thing we arrived early" Kagami relieved

"Likewise onee-chan, good thing you passed by my room just to wake me up early, he-he"

"You really are a heavy sleeper, Tsukasa…"

"Couldn't help it really" _*chuckles*_

"Yo Patty, Patty…"

"Oh yes, Konata?"

"What song are you listening to?"

"Oh it's the trailer song for The Avengers, and it's not the one you heard in Comiket"

"Oh then what's the title?"

""_We're in this Together_" by "_Nine Inch Nails_""

"Mind if I hear it?"

"Sure" _*hands over the left earphone*_

"Awesome song"

"I know right?"

"Indeed, the song's title really fits the movie, not to mention how the vocalist sounds"

"Totally…"

"My, my, didn't expect some familiar faces to be here"

"KUROI-SENSEI!" Konata, Miyuki and the Hiiragi twins said their professor's name in unison

"Oh Konata, didn't know you're into something like this"

"Well it's all thanks to our American friend here, she influenced us all" _*chuckles*_

"All this is all thanks to me!"

"Oh hello, name's Nanako Kuroi, I'm Konata's professor"

"…And fellow otaku" she added

"Yeah… you see I'm also like your otaku friend here, we both play RPG games and stuff like that"

"Oh that's interesting to hear"

"Sure is; say, since we don't see each other much at school, may I know your name?"

"My name's Patricia Martin, I'm an otaku and a comic book fan"

"That's cool and I think we have something in common"

"Really? And what is that?"

"We both love…CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"OHHH! I'm glad to hear that!"

"And I notice you're wearing all Captain America-themed stuff"

"He-he, I'm glad you noticed, from my hat, my shirt and this shield I made and used in Comiket when I cosplayed as him"

"Nice, you really do love him huh?"

"Of course, not only does he represent my country but I adore his back story and abilities" she said with pride in her tone

"That's cool, I also have something related to him, take a look" she reveals to have a tattoo of his shield on her arm

"Wow, when did you have it inked there?"

"I had it ever since I watched his film" _*sigh* _"Captain America, the actor who portrayed him looks so dreamy"

"I know what you mean, Kuroi-sensei! I let out fan-girl squeals when I saw him"

"Same here too! You know my single girl friends and I watched it together on its premiere last year"

"Same here and I have to admit I cried near the end of the film"

"Yeah me too, my 3 friends and I were in tears at the scene where he woke up in modern times and realized he missed his date"

**~NANAKO'S FLASHBACK~**

_**Nanako and 3 of her single friends watching Captain America: The First Avenger together in the theaters**_

"_He's so cute"_

"_Man, I want to sleep next to him!"_

"_Likewise here, he's so dreamy!"_

"_I want to date him when I'm given the chance!"_

_**On to the last scene**_

"_I feel bad for him"_

"_Poor Captain America!"_

"_He missed his date, how sad!"_

"_Don't worry Cap, I'll dance with you!"_

Remembering the scene, both professor and expat gave each other a hug, crying, much to the chagrin of Konata and the gang

"Also, I loved the part when he was promoting war bonds"

"I loved that part too, I even sang along"

"Whoa me too!" both professor and American, having established a bond, began singing the "_Star-Spangled Man_" just like in the movie

Both even performed just like how the U.S.O. Showgirls during Cap's war bond promotion

_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

_Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

_From Hoboken to Spokane,_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

Konata and the rest of the gang are impressed by their improvised performance

_We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win,_

_Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?_

_Who will indeed lead the call for America,_

_Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America,_

_Who's here to prove that we can?_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

Their little performance caught the attention of many passing people and nearby moviegoers, stopping by to watch

_Stalwart and steady and true,_

_(see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!)_

_Forceful and ready to defend the_

_Red, White, and Blue!_

_Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox?_

_(far as an eagle will soar)_

_Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his box?_

_(He knows what we're fighting for!)_

_Who waked the giant that napped in America?_

_We know it's no-one but Captain America,_

_Who'll finish what they began?_

_Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan?_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

_(Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?!)_

Just like in the superhero film, many applauded the duo's performance, especially the gang

"Bravo, you two!" the otaku lauded "_Looks like Kuroi-sensei_ _enjoys Patty's presence, I suppose_"

"That was awesome!" so did the rookie doujin artist

"It's like a high school play that was never even rehearsed!" the officer voiced out her compliment

Many passing people, especially children, enjoyed their show

"Incredible performance"

"It's like what I see in circuses!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Ryoo High School professor enjoyed the praise she's receiving

"Oh it was nothing!" Patty, on the other hand, played it off as if it's nothing

Done with their little show, the two Cap fan girls went back in line

"I feel excited more than ever" the professor muttered

"I can tell by the look on your face that you really are excited to watch this film"

"Oh Yui, glad to see you here!"

"Yeah, I'm still on leave so I get to have more fun!"

"So, I see that you're here not only to watch _The Avengers_ but also to admire the handsome male leads, am I right?"

"Uhh yes, but you see-"

"I know how you feel; being single has many advantages, this is one of them!"

"That's good to hear but you see I'm-"

"Who's your favorite Avenger? You already know mine right?"

"I do but-"

"Who's your favorite _Avenger_?"

"It's Iron Man"

"Cool, he's awesome too, but I'll always pick the handsome Captain America"

"Coming from you, that's no surprise; you see-"

"It's great that we're both single, we get to admire such good-looking actors!"

"_When will she ever know that I'm already a married woman?!" _ The officer grimaced

"Everyone the line's moving!" Patty called, excitement in her tone

"Oh yeah, can't wait!"

"I feel you Konata!" Hiyorin readies herself "How about you, Yu-chan and Minami-chan?"

"I'm ready Tamura-san!"

"Me also…" the cool and calm Iwasaki responded

"It's been a while since I last watched a movie here, so this will be my most recent" Miyuki added

"Here we go onee-chan! Come on!"

"Wait up Tsukasa, you're too excited!"

"Be careful Kagami, you might turn green!"

"I heard that Misao!"

"She can't help herself Kagami" _*chuckles*_

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out Ayano and who knows, I really might turn into a giant green-skinned monster!"

"Come on Officer Yui, let's enjoy the film!"

"We'll all enjoy the film, Nanako!"

**~INSIDE THE ENTRANCE~**

"Whoa, it's like a refugee camp in here" Konata observed

"Tell me about it and by the look on their faces, they've had a fun time watching it" Hiyorin took notice

"Now that's obviously a good sign" the American smiled with delight at the sight of the moviegoers leaving with smiles on their faces

"Good thing I brought my jacket with me, I forgot that theaters can be cold" Yutaka readied her jacket

"How about we buy some movie snacks before we go?" Yui suggested

"Good idea Cousin Yui, how about you Patty?"

"I agree, a movie like this will make anyone hungry or thirsty while watching"

The gang then bought popcorn, some cotton candy, donuts, hotdogs, and some drinks

"I think these are enough for all of us" the professor muttered

"Yeah, totally enough for all of us, Kuroi-sensei"

"Oh Kagami, I thought you're on a diet, trying to lose weight, am I right?"

"Umm well you see sensei, I, I, guess I spoiled my diet…yet again"

"Yeah sure you did, like a hundred times already, he-he"

"_I really have to watch what I eat on any occasion next time" _the tsundere thought to her self

"Alright, everybody, let's have a ball!"

**~INSIDE THEATER~**

"Yikes, this place is jam-packed" Konata observed "I hope we get good seats soon or else…"

"I know, too many people here…" Hiyorin adjusted her glasses for a better look

"We'll find some good seats soon; we just need to keep searching high and low" Miyuki lifted their spirits up

"I want a seat that's easy for us to see the film" Yutaka suggested

"Me also, Yu-chan" even Minami-chan, her best friend agrees

"I remember the last film we watched with Konata, onee-chan"

"Yeah me too Tsukasa, I didn't even noticed that she was just in front of me"

"And she was also wearing a hat too"

"Not to mention she wanted the sibling discount so that she can pay less"

"Looking for seats at a time like this is a pain in the butt" Misao complained

"Tell me about it, it's like being lost in the jungle" Ayano echoed her sentiment

"So Nanako, what did you and your friends do after watching _Captain America: The First Avenger_?" Yui asked

"Well after watching _Captain America: The First Avenger_, we just strolled around, sang karaoke and stuff like that"

"That's cool"

"Wanna tag along the next time my friends and I hang out?"

"Sure, that'll be fun!"

"We found some seats here!" Patty finally found a good location, much to the gang's relief

The pint-sized otaku, rookie doujin artist and American otaku/comic book fan are seated next to each other next to Yutaka and Minami, who in turn are seated next to Miyuki, the Hiiragi twins and Ayano and Misao, where they're seated next to the happy-go-lucky officer and Ryoo High School professor

At this point, the gang and everyone else are now watching the epic superhero film and the 3rd highest grossing film worldwide

Like with the movie marathon at Konata's house, the gang voiced their thoughts on some particular scenes though in a soft tone since they're in a theater

"I wonder who he is talking to." the otaku observed

"They just called that guy "the Other"" the doujin artist responded "How do you pronounce what he said?"

"Chitauri, chee-tow-ree" Patty helped

"Thanks"

"It's the Tesseract again, looks more powerful than before"

"Hey it's agent Maria Hill!"

"Black Widow and Maria Hill, completely reminds me of those hot officers from _You're Under Arrest_"

"Loki! He appeared out of nowhere!"

"No! He enslaved Hawkeye!" the otaku muttered in distress

""The Avengers Initiative", loved the way Nick Fury put it" Miyuki responded gladly

"Me also, Miyuki-san, very cool name" the younger air-head of the Hiiragi twins agreed with her

"Initiative, a word that I rarely use" added the older tsundere twin

"I notice something, how come Dr. Banner here looks way different than the one in the movie we watched at onee-chan's place?" Yutaka noticed

"Now that you mentioned it, I noticed it also" so did Minami-chan

"Well, it's because talks between the original actor and the studios broke down and as a result, the actor we see now took over the role of Hulk" Patty came in to help

"That's some cool trivia"

"Yeah; additionally, the two actors are also good friends"

"Yay Iron Man!" the officer cheered as she saw her favorite _Avenger_ "I loved the way how his suit disassembled as he walks inside"

"You are aware that his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, is also his secretary right?"

"I know that already Nanako, he-he"

"Ah yay, my Captain America!" it's the high school professor's turn to squeal "He's so handsome…and strong!" commenting on the part where he knocks off a punching bag with a single punch

"Same here Kuroi-sensei, he's so dreamy!"

"I agree with you there Patty!"

"Yeah Thor!" Misao commented

"Guess he didn't convince his brother enough to stop his evil scheme" Ayano added

"Hey, why are they fighting?!"

"Don't hurt my Iron Man!" worried Yui

"Likewise, don't hurt my Captain America!" so did Nanako

"They're still not getting along, so I ain't surprised" the American commented

"Yeah you're right Patty, they really ain't getting along; and then again, they just met each other for the first time"

"Oh man, he's turning into the Hulk now!"

"Kagami's transforming!"

"You think I didn't hear that Misao?!"

"Hulk's chasing Black Widow! Run Black Widow! Run Black Widow!" Konata cheered

"Come on Thor, try and stop Hulk while you still can!" so did Hiyorin

"He killed Coulson, no way!" a shocked Tsukasa noticed

"Alright! Hawkeye's no longer under Loki's control!"

"This doesn't look good; he's planning to launch an invasion!"

"Ha-ha, his weapon failed to put Iron Man under his control" the officer cheered

"This is it…" Patty muttered in delight, excited to see the upcoming epic fight scene

"Are you enjoying the film, Minami-chan?"

"Why of course Yu-chan, it's full of thrills and exciting scenes"

"Here they come!"

"OMG, this is so epic!"

"I loved how Iron Man and Captain America do that epic team-up move!"

"Black Widow's moves are so epic; I wish I have her skills!"

"Stupid Loki, catching an explosive arrow, thrown by Hawkeye!"

The entire theater was filled by laughter on the scene where Hulk mercilessly beats Loki into submission

"Trying to reason with Hulk is just plain stupid!"

"Yeah, especially when you're the bad guy too!" both Konata and Hiyorin had a little back and forth regarding the scene

"Looks like Iron Man's gonna stop that missile and sent it up there to stop those Chitauris from invading Earth"

"I hope he makes it" Yui feels nervous

"He will Cousin Yui" her otaku cousin tried to calm her down

"Yeah he will, just see" so did Patty

"I must be over thinking it, he-he"

The audience cheered as they saw Iron Man successfully intercepts the missile through the portal, detonating it, destroying the Chitauri's mothership and leaving the forces disabled

"YAY HE DID IT!"

"Way to go Hulk!" commented Yutaka, seeing him rescue Iron Man from crashing down to earth

"What a wake-up call Iron Man received" Nanako commented to Yui

"Yeah, some wake-up call, he-he"

"I see you're not scared of him anymore"

"Yeah, not anymore, Minami-chan, he-he"

Hiyorin noticed the situation between the two

**~FANTASY~**

"_I'm not scared of him anymore"_

"_Really? Why is that so?"_

"_It's all because of you, Minami-chan"_

"_You truly think so?"_

"_Definitely, you're presence made me strong"_

"_Why you're welcome, Yu-chan"_

"_Oh come on, and I thought I was able to control it for a long time now! Even when watching here?!" _fortunately for her, no one noticed her mental suffering

The entire audience cheered and applauded as the credits started playing; some of them even wielded home-made props in accordance to their favorite members, a scene that delighted Patty

"_Now that's a scene that bring a smile to my face"_she then done the same, and so did the others within where she sits_**  
**_

The post-credits scene has appeared and some of the people heading for the exit stopped in their tracks and watched it

"Who's that?"

"He looks creepy" were some of the comments coming from the audience

"_I do know who that is…THANOS!"_ the American said to herself

After that scene, the gang exited the theater with a look of happiness, approval and satisfaction on each of their faces

Now outside and in front of the building, they each voiced their opinion on the film

"THAT. MOVIE. WAS. SO. EPIC!" Konata cheered her voice out

"I CAN SAY THE SAME!" Hiyorin had the same opinion

"I loved the part where Black Widow used her spy skills in escaping and beating up her captors" was Konata's favorite scene

"Mine was where they all met each other for the first time in the helicarrier" was Hiyorin's favorite

"My favorite part's where Iron Man and Dr. Banner were doing research to locate the Tesseract" Miyuki shared her favorite part

"The part where Hulk transformed for the first time was my favorite" Tsukasa voiced out her favorite "Don't worry it has nothing to do with onee-chan" she joked

"Oh you Tsukasa, my favorite part's where Loki said "I have an army" and Iron Man said "We have a Hulk""

"And we have a Kagami!" Misao interfered, making Ayano laugh

"You never get tired of comparing me to him huh?!"

"Maybe, maybe not" _*giggles*_ "Well my favorite part is where Captain America and Iron Man exchanged some heated words and when Iron Man responded with "Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philnatropist"" was Misao's

"Mine was when Iron Man and Captain America met each other for the first time and teamed up to beat Loki in Germany" was Ayano's

"My favorite was when Hawkeye used his last arrow as a harness to escape from an explosion" was Yutaka's favorite

"Well my favorite part was where Thor used his powers when he was on top of the Empire State Building" Minami picked her favorite scene

"All my favorite scenes include Iron Man in it"

"All our favorite scenes include Captain America!" both Patty and Nanako said in unison

"**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" **the gang shouted in unison, pumping their fists and jumped in the air, concluding a day filled with fun and excitement

**~LUCKY CHANNEL~**

"Lucky Channel! Ohai LUCKIES! In this edition of Lucky Channel, we're gonna talk about this phenomenon sweeping the globe, in the form of a Hollywood film titled "_The Avengers_"!" Lucky Channel host Akira Kogami flailed her arms in excitement "I'm your host Akira Kogami"

"And I'm her co-host, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"This movie really looks awesome, am I right Minoru?"

"Absolutely; let's look at the characters shall we?"  
"Yes; here we have the members: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow and Clint Barton/Hawkeye; Supporting include Director Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Maria Hill and Phil Coulson and scientist and Thor's friend Dr. Erik Selvig"

"Let us also not forget the main villain, Thor's adoptive brother, Loki"

"I must say Iron Man really is a cool-looking dude, being a hero and being the dude that he is; Captain America displays true leadership and strength, not to mention an undying spirit; Thor, being a god, displays enormous powers; Hulk, well obviously you don't want to mess with him nor making him angry; Hawkeye and Black Widow, being the only ones with no superhuman abilities, use their acrobatic skills and spy abilities, respectively"

"Agreed, let us focus on one character, Black Widow; Boy, look at her, she has an awesome looking cat suit"

"And she is indeed sexy, he-he"

"Yeah that too, she's eye-candy for the male audience"

"You think you can be as agile and skilled as her?" like previous segments, Akira's mood changes from happy to her real self, a grumpy has-been

"Are you telling me I can't be like her?!"  
"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Well, I can be as slick and cool as Black Widow whenever I want too!" her grumpy attitude really starts to show

"Calm down you too…" the other co-host, Daisuke Ono, came to the scene "Until now, you really haven't made any significant improvement in hosting these segments?" he calmly asked

"Well, you see now-"

"Quiet Minoru! We're just trying to discuss to the audience our views on _The Avengers_!"

"Looks to me that you're at fault since your attitude haven't changed even one bit"

"Why I oughta-"

"Akira, the producers are telling us that time's up!"

"Really? Fine…" she reverted back to her happy self "Well folks, that concludes today's segment of Lucky Channel! Again, I'm your host Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm your co-host, Minoru Shiraishi"

"Until next time luckies! Ciao!"

_*Behind Lucky Channel logo*_

"I really had to seek help from my mom regarding my attitude" _*breathing heavily*_

"Yeah I really think you should Akira"

"You don't say Minoru, you don't friggin' say…"

"Well in that case, I'll just call your mother right now" _*starts dialing number on telephone*_

"Hey, you have no right to do that!"

"I'm just concerned about you, that is all"

"Still, stop it!"

"Make me…"

"Now, now Akira-" _*small chase ensued between Akira and Daisuke*_

"Give me your phone!"

"Hello Ms. Kogami"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"We need help over here!" *_Minoru calls security*_

**~AFTERMATH~**

At the main plaza, specifically at the Karaoke room, the cast (including Yui and Nanako) are simply enjoying singing

"YOU AND ME! WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER NOW! NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW!" Patty sang the trailer song from _The Avengers_

"Go Patty!"

"Sing your heart out, Patty!"

"Patty! Patty! Patty!" the gang cheered her on

Now done with that song, she sang the movie's main theme

"WITH THIS SONG, WE WILL LIVE TO RISE!"

Like the first one, she received applause from everyone

"Thank you, thank you!"

**~END~**


End file.
